The Clarkes
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Future Fic: Join Mr and Mrs Clarke in their adventures of adult life. Meet Marcus, the in-need-of-an-attitude-adjustment, teen. And Rebecca, the adorable little 7 year old who just can't keep her mouth shut. You might not like the sound, but please, give it a try. REVIEW!
1. 1 Grandad and Tempers

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Jerome, please!" Mara hushed, pushing her husband away from her "I'm on the phone! I'm trying to sort out these bills! Could you please find Rebecca?" and then Mara carried on speaking urgently into the phone, just so that they wouldn't cut their electric yet. She had sent in the check, was it her fault that Rebecca would think it funny to put a minus in front of it, so she didn't notice?

Jerome rolled his eyes, scanning the kitchen for any sign of the brown haired seven year old. Then he heard a loud crash upstairs "Yeah…" he grumbled under his breath "That'll be Becca," he jogged up the stairs to find Marcus holding her up. "There you are Mark, your mothers been looking for you,"

The good looking blond teenager glared at his father, he was 15 now, and he really needed an attitude adjustment. "Well I would go down to her, if you stopped Becca from breaking everything," he thrust the small girl into his fathers' hands. Jerome gritted his teeth to stop from saying something nasty.

"Watch your mouth, young man!" he called to his son as he walked back to his room.

"How can I? It's under my nose, it's physically impossible...stupid,"

Jerome's nostrils glared, but before he could get angry, Becca pocked his cheek. "Daddy!" she called "I wanna see Mummy!"

"Mummy's a little busy," Jerome smiled at his daughter, carrying her to the master room and throwing her casually on to the bed, much to the young girls delight as she squealed happily. "Right," Jerome looked around their room, "Mara's father is coming for a day visit today, okay Becs?" the young girl nodded "So I want you to be on your best behaviour."

"But Daddy," the young girl asked, clutching her teddy bear "You don't like Grandpa Jeff…you said he was st-stupid and sh-"

"Ah ah ah," Jerome cut her off "I never said that," he lied to his daughter "Okay?"

Becca simply frowned, brushing her brown fringe out of her face "So, why do I have to be on my best behaviour if you don't like him?"

"Well…" Jerome paused for a moment "Have you been talking to Marcus?" Rebecca laughed loudly, falling back on to the cushy bed.

"Marcus says your dumb and don't know how to raise a family," Rebecca repeated innocently. "He says that Mummy's the only one who knows how to handle things around here,"

Jerome's eyes glowed in anger "Right that's it, I'm going to have a serious word with him," Jerome headed for the door, but in the door way stood "Mr Jaffray," Jerome almost bowed. "Hey, you're here early,"

Mr Jaffray remained expressionless, glaring at Jerome "Going to yell at your boy ain't gonna do him no good," the old man said, leaning on his cane. Jerome smiled slightly

"Sorry, Jeff, but you don't have a son, you had Mara, I don't think you'd get this."

"I think I would." Mr Jaffray cut in "That boy doesn't need to be yelled at, he needs a role model," he pointed an accusing finger at Jerome "One which you are obviously not providing."

"Actually, I think you'll find Marcus does look up to me." Jerome stood his ground

"No he doesn't Daddy," Rebecca cut in from the waves of blankets on the bed "He said that his role model was Uncle Alfie and Uncle Eddie. He also said that he thought Uncle Fabian was gay and that Auntie Nina and Auntie Joy shouldn't always be squab-"

"Okay, Rebecca." Jerome cut her off. Mr Jaffray sighed loudly.

"You shouldn't yell at little girls," he scolded Jerome, he reached his hand out and Rebecca ran to her grandfather.

"There you all are!" Mara grinned "Oh Jerome, dad just had a wonderful idea, he said we should all go to the war boat battle museum!"

"Oh did he?" Jerome asked, picking up Rebecca from Mr Jaffray's grip. "Well that sounds great, but I doubt Marcus will want to go, he's been in a bit of a bad mood-"

"No I'm not." Came Marcus's voice as he stepped out from behind his mother. He was tall and lean, looking a little bit like Draco Malfoy. Something her certainly didn't take for granted "You shouldn't talk about people behind their back, Dad." He scolded "It's rude."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Marcus, come on, let's go wait in the car,"

"Okay Granddad," and the two of them walked downstairs.

"Mara, I am serious." Jerome growled "I can't deal with him." Jerome Clarke had not changed very much since graduation. He was still extremely good looking, he worked as a photographer, now a retired model. He was dressed in a purple shirt with a skinny black tie and dark jeans. Mara Jaffray, had not changed a lot either, she was still short, beautiful, and kind.

"Deal with who, honey?" she asked, picking some stuff off the shelf and sliding it into her handbag.

"With Marcus! And your da-"

"And who?" she turned around, one dark eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"J-just Marcus," Jerome recovered, holding Rebecca tightly, a sign for the young girl to not saying anything. Luckily, she was too absorbed in the light bulb to say anything that might possibly cause and argument. Jerome really didn't want to end up sleeping on the couch, especially since that's where Rebecca hid all the sharp things she found. A habit she had picked up from Marcus.

"Why?" she asked, smiling slightly "He reminds me of you, when you were 15,"

"I was never like that," Jerome scoffed. Mara laughed loudly. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Jerome, he's exactly like you were! He's clever, manipulative, sneaky, and resourceful! You can't yell at him to change when you were exactly the same!" she slung the purse over her shoulder and took Rebecca off him. "Now come on, I want to get to the museum early." Jerome watched her leave and let out sigh.

He didn't care what she said. He was not like that.

**Line Break**

"I can't believe you dragged me here," Marcus whined, eyes glued to his iphone as Mara, Mr Jaffray and Rebecca looked at the massive battle ship.

"What? Mum said you wanted to go!" Jerome cried. Marcus rolled his eyes

"My phone battery is dying,"

"That's because you use it so much," Jerome growled "Now come on, turn it off," he reached down for the phone but Marcus stepped back

"No, get lost!"

Jerome ran his hand through his hair "Don't talk to me like that."

"Like what? In English?" his son's cold blue eyes stared back up at him.

"Listen to me, Mark. Hand over the phone, right now." Jerome placed out his hand and glared at his son warningly. "Come on, hand it over."

"No! Mum got me this phone! It's mine!" he slid it into his pocket. But Jerome had lost all patience.

"No! Give it to me, right now!" he stepped forward, trying to intimidate his son, but Marcus stood tall, glaring right back up at him.

"Why don't you just relax? Just because you're in a crap mood doesn't mean you have to take it out on me-"

"Hey! Don't you swear! What has Mum told you about th-"

"What? YOU ARE!"

"I am not in a crap mood-"

"-Yes you are! You're always in a crap mood whenever granddad comes over!" and Marcus's voice was loud in the museum hall, and it echoed. The Clarke family, plus Mr Jaffray, turned, to hear the words crystal clear. The few onlookers, lowered their eyes slightly.

Marcus let out a deep breath, stepping away from his dad, and shuffling towards his mum. Jerome met Mara's eyes, and she shook her head at him. Leading the kids away.

**Line Break**

"See?" Mara pointed to the massive ship "That's the HMS Valcory, over three hundred men and women died on this very floor," Marcus's eyes widened slowly, impressive. "See?"

"Why did the boat kill them, Mummy?" Rebecca asked quietly, brushing her hand through her fringe and drinking her orange juice.

"The boat didn't kill them, stupid." Marcus growled "The bullets did,"

"Marcus," Mara said gently, her son was the only a centimetre smaller than her now "She's seven,"

"But Mum!" he whined "Someone's going to have to tell her,"

"I know," Mara grinned "So go on, tell her," she nudged her son towards Rebecca who placed her hand against the glass window of the ship.

"You're not allowed to touch the exhibits," Marcus said softly, lifting her hand away. He tried to be gentle, knowing full well Mara was watching. His favourite family member. The only person he ever tried to impress.

"Why did the boats kill them, Marcus?" she asked again, looking up at him with large brown eyes. Marcus cleared his throat

"Well, actually Becs, the boat didn't kill them, evil men on another ship were shooting at them," he faked gun sounds, and Mara smiled, leaving him to it, and she turned to go and read about another ship.

**Meanwhile**

"Listen, Mr Jaffray, he's just a kid, he doesn't know what he's saying," Jerome defended himself. "I'm sorry, if his stupid comment hurt your feelings, but it's not true, I don't…always….feel in a…."

"It's alright, Jerome," Mr Jaffray sighed, sitting down on the chairs. "You were right before…I wouldn't know, I'd never had a boy, only Mara…and now…you have her,"

Jerome swallowed, looking down at his expensive Italian shoes, they had been a gift from Amber, and even though he had laughed at her at his birthday party, he loved them. "I don't have her, Sir," he said quietly "She's your daughter, she'll always be your daughter. She'll love you, a hell of a lot more than she could ever love me,"

"Why are you so hard on Marcus?" he asked, changing the subject. Jerome shrugged

"I don't know…" and he was going to leave it at that, but the next few words just flew from his mouth "One minute, he's this little boy who follows his father around all day long, and cries if he doesn't get to sit next to him during dinner. Who'd scream if I didn't say good night, who would beg to come to my office on a Saturday," he smiled slightly "But now? I'm lucky if I see him at all, he's always locked up in his room. He comes down to grab his dinner off the table, and then eats it upstairs, away from all of us. He locks his door at night so no one can say good night, and god forbid we ever ask him to do anything with us on a Saturday…"

"Then how come Mara got him to come along today?"

Jerome laughed slightly "Mara seems to be the only person in the entire universe that has control over him…I don't know how she does it."

"Come on," Mr Jaffray sighed, knees aching as he stood up, let's go find them,"

**Line Break**

Mr Jaffray, Mara and Rebecca had gone to the gift shop, and Jerome saw this as his chance to talk to his son. He walked up behind Marcus as he was stood in a different part of the museum. This part wasn't even about ships.

"Pretty cool," he said, standing beside him. Marcus sighed, sliding his phone back into his pocket, worried his dad would explode again.

"Not really," he shrugged. "It's a globe in a fire place,"

"Yeah…but…it symbolises global warming,"

Marcus snorted "Not my problem, my generation don't have to deal with it,"

"Come on Marcus," Jerome sighed "I'm making an effort here, I want you to…not lock yourself away from us,"

"What?" Marcus asked, a frown on his face. Jerome turned back to the globe in the fire place.

"I miss you."

"Gay," Marcus snickered under his breath

"Alright, that's it!" Jerome roared, his temper getting the better of him and he kicked the wall hard, a few people turned to see them.

"Stop it!" Marcus hissed "You're embarrassing me!"

"I'm embarrassing you?!" Jerome cried "How on earth, am _I _embarrassing _you?" _

Mara rolled his eyes, walking away.

**Line Break**

Mara and Jerome sat in the car, watching the three of them walk inside. "I can't do it, Mara," he sighed. "He just won't learn,"

"I told you," Mara shook her head "Don't try to change him. Do you even remember when you were his age? Victor would tell you to do something, and there was no chance you'd even listen,"

Jerome smiled slightly, remembering "But he's meant to have some of you in him, why isn't he a book worm?"

"Jerome! He loves reading!"

"What?!" Jerome burst out laughing at the thought "He does not,"

"He does," Mara said proudly "His favourite author is Derek Landy, he reads for one hour every night,"

"H-he does?" Jerome frowned.

"Maybe the reason he doesn't listen to you, is because he thinks you don't care about him. Show him slowly Jerome, and soon he'll open up to you," Jerome watched his wife for a moment, before leaning down to kiss her softly.

"I love you, Jaffray,"

"No no," she whispered "I'm a Clarke," He grinned at her happily.

**Line Break**

The next morning was better. It was better for Jerome, he woke up rather early, not a sound in the house. Even Mr Jaffray was asleep. He kissed Mara's forehead and padded down stairs while buttoning his shirt, planning on some tea, before going back to sleep.

He entered the kitchen silently, and almost jumped when he saw Marcus already awake, talking on the phone, his feet up on the kitchen table. Already dressed. Or still dressed. Jerome could have yelled, Jerome would have yelled. Jerome was about to yell, at the fact that he was getting mud on the table, he was wasting the phone bill, he had obviously snuck out, and that he shouldn't have left his coat from last night on the ground. But he didn't. Because Jerome listened to the conversation he was having.

"And it was so cool!" Marcus continued "It was called the HMS Valcory, and it was massive! You wouldn't believe it Tyler, I swear, it was awesome! Really awesome! And right, on it, you could see the blood on the floor, over _three hundred _men and women died on that ship! How cool is that? They were shot by this other ship, and I had the best time ever! Really, you should have been there, everything was so cool! And the ship had canons on th-" Marcus stopped, he had turned his head slightly, and he wiped the smile off his face, to see his father standing there, looking happy. And Jerome had been happy, happy that his son had enjoyed the day out, no matter what he said to them, he had enjoyed it, he had learnt, he had paid attention, and he had found it cool. Marcus didn't hang up though, like Jerome would have expected, he continued to talk into the phone, maintaining eye contact with his dad. "Yeah…but it was _crap." _And it sounded like a lie…well Jerome thought it did. "Really really _crap. _I swear to you, don't even go, it was the lamest, most boring thing ever, _crap crap crap." _And then he hung up.

"Marcus-"

"What? Happy? I hung up," he chucked the phone at him and began walking up the stairs.

"Hey Mark, before you go," Jerome called "What's your favourite book?" Jerome had to bite back the smile that was going to spread across his face. Marcus looked genuinely shocked, he stopped on the steps and turned to look at his dad, before shaking his head.

"Nice try old man, but if you want to understand me, you can't rely on tips from mum," and then he was gone.

Jerome sighed.

But, he thought as he turned the kettle on, it was getting better.

**Hey! Never written a future before, wanted to try it, do you think I should continue, making it like something happens every day in the lives of Mara, Jerome, Marcus and Rebecca? Or should I end it here?**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	2. 2 Halloween

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Damn Mara," Jerome grinned, kissing her on the cheek "It looks great," the whole house had been decorated for Halloween, there were three pumpkins that had been carved by Becca with the help of Marcus in the house, and five others outside. There was a bowl full of ghost candy on the table, a black skeleton rug out, fake spider webs around the TV. Mara grinned happily.

"Thank you," she smiled, walking to the bottom of the stairs "Marcus! Rebecca! Come down now, dinner's ready!" There was a loud bang upstairs and Jerome laughed, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"What are we having?" he asked casually, and he loved that they were settling into this routine.

"Soup."

"Soup?" he asked doubtfully, arching an eye brow.

"What's wrong with soup?"

"N-nothing," he answered grinning, taking is seat at one end of the table.

"Rebecca has a cold, soup will make it better…and you shouldn't be judging, considering it was you that gave her the cold," Marcus and Rebecca appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and it was true, Rebecca's nose was red, everyone took their seats. "So, Jerome, I'm going to take Rebecca trick or treating in a few hours, aren't we Becs?"

"Yes Mummy," the small girl nodded

"But what about her cold? Won't it get worse?"

"Jerome," Mara said under her breath "She's a pumpkin, she's going to be warmer in that costume than she would be staying at home," Jerome nodded in agreement, taking a sip of some water. Trying to imagine the seven year old girl crammed inside a pumpkin costume.

"So…Mark-" he began

"My name is Marcus." Marcus glared at his dad. Mara smiled, and tried to hide it with her napkin. And even though Jerome didn't know why she always took Marcus's side, it was because Mara was having a flash back

"_Hey there, Jerry," Eddie grinned, it was his first week at Anubis. Jerome growled up at him from their chess game. _

"_My name is Jerome." He hissed. _

But of course, Jerome didn't remember.

Marcus had brushed all his hair forward so it flopped lazily over his eyes, but it was a style he liked. And it was certainly a style that suited him.

"Marcus," Jerome said, holding Mara's hand under the table, dear god he loved his son, but he was so… "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going trick or treating with some friends," he answered casually, taking a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

"Who?"

"No one you know." Marcus pressed, Jerome frowned, waiting for Marcus to explain "Look dad, it's just a few kids from school,"

"Boys?" Jerome asked. Marcus looked down at the orange soup, breathing in the smell. "My god Marcus, you're not-"

"I said it would be okay," Mara cut in. Jerome turned to her with one eye brow raised as she buttered some brown bread. "Yeah, he's going with Tracy, you remember Tracy? His girlfriend from last year, who's not his girlfriend anymore because she fancied Daniel, but then Daniel ditched her and she decided to stick with Marcus, but Marcus didn't want to be an item anymore, so they became friends?"

Jerome stared at his wife in shock "Amber?" he asked

Mara laughed "Jerome, it's fine." Jerome grumbled under his breath, but took the bread that Mara was offering him.

"Fine fine," he sighed "So…what are you dressing up as?"

"Oh, I'm going as Draco Malfoy,"

Jerome laughed "Of course you are, you won't have to do much dressing up though, you've got the hair for it," Marcus smiled slightly. "And what's Tracy going as?"

"A devil,"

"A devil?" Jerome turned to Mara with a warning look on his face. Mara rolled her eyes

"Why don't you go get changed Marcus, and help Rebecca get her costume out of the wardrobe, please?"

"Alright," Marcus sighed, lifting the sick girl out of her chair. Jerome watched in awe as Marcus actually listened to an adult. Sure, it wasn't him, but he was listening at least.

"I bought you the wand," Mara called after him, and a true smile spread across Marcus's face.

"Really?" he grinned, a real toothy smile, and Jerome realised he hadn't seen him smile like that in years, well never to him at least "But I said you didn't have too! It was so expensive!"

"Don't worry!" Mara calmed him, smiling as she cleared the bowls "I was helping down at the church, and they offered it to me, completely free,"

Marcus looked down at his mum from the stairs, holding Rebecca tightly, and he said with meaning "Thank you," Mara nodded and watched her son go upstairs.

"Yes yes Mara, woop woop, you're a great mum, but did you hear about Tracy? She's going AS A DEVIL!" he took a deep breath "You know what they say about girl's that go as devils….they're….odd?"

"Jerome," she watched him carefully "Tracy is Patricia and Eddie's daughter, I don't think they'd let her go out in such an outfit, just relax,"

"I…I don't want my son dating a goth,"

"Why?"

"Because think about it Mara! Patricia was a goth, so she ended up with Eddie, and god knows I like him, and they were our second choice for god parents, but I don't want my son turning into _Eddie_,"

"Not everyone has to follow set templates!" Mara cried, flicking her hair back. "Wouldn't it be lovely if Tracy and Marcus got together? It would join our families!"

"Oh yeah, brilliant! We'd have Trixie blood in our family line,"

"Jerome! Watch it!"

"No, no, come on Mara, let's make big plans, how about we set up Rebecca with Clifford, Amber and Alfie's youngest son, they're the same age, let's just make an arranged marriage and send them away,"

"Jerome," Mara rolled her eyes "Are you okay?"

Jerome watched her for a moment, a frown set between his eyes "Yes." He lied, he picked his coat up from behind the chair, slinging it on "I'm going to Alfie's house,"

"Alfie and Amber are out, they're taking Clifford and Joey to a Halloween party," Jerome glared at her.

"I'm going to Eddie's house,"

"Eddie and Patricia are in France, remember, for Eddie's conference?"

"I'll go to damn Fabian's house then!"

"Fabian and Nina are chaperoning the school Halloween disco for their children! Sarah and Robert!"

"Fine Mara! I'll go to Mick's house, happy?"

**Line Break**

"Not a problem," Mick grinned, letting Jerome in. At graduation, Mick and Jerome had made up, they had no reason to fight anymore, Jerome had Mara and Mick had Joy. It seemed fine. All of the Anubis House students lived on the same street, and that wasn't by accident, they found they couldn't part. And if anything spooky started happening with their children which involved the curse, they wanted the others nearby.

"So why aren't you two out doing anything?" Jerome asked, putting the kettle on and getting a cup out of the cupboard, he knew the place well, he knew all the houses well, everyone spent so much time with each other. "How many sugars' Joy?"

"Two please," she smiled. "We can't go out anyway, the due dates any day now," Jerome walked over to her and handed her the tea, sitting on the sofa

"Due date for what?" he asked curiously. Joy and Mick stared at him as if he were a right idiot. Jerome's eyes then fell on Joy's very pregnant stomach "Oh yeah," he grinned "So, have you guys finally decided on a name?"

"Yes," Joy said proudly, Mick nodded along "Rufus,"

Jerome almost spat out his tea. Mick and Joy had never been a part of SIBUNA, so he supposed they didn't know, but still, that was no excuse. "Tell me you're joking?"

"Why would we be joking?" Mick asked, shaking his head. Jerome hit his head sharply

"You can't, okay? You just can't! Rufus is a very bad name, a very very bad name,"

"You don't like it?" Joy asked, Jerome stared at her wide eyed

"Joy, you remember in year 9? When you '_went home'_ for a year?"

Joy turned to look at Mick warningly, to see if he would notice that anything was up, but he didn't notice "Yeah…"

"And you remember you met your dads '_friend', _Renee?"

"Yes,"

"Renee's real name was Rufus,"

Joy's eyes widened in understanding "Yeah," she said to Mick taking his hand "We need a different name,"

"But I liked Rufus," he sighed, thinking hard "Fine, I'll go get the name dictionary," he stood up and left the room.

"I hate it when he gets the dictionary," Joy confessed to Jerome. Jerome raised his eye brows and laughed.

"Don't worry, he'll get bored and choose the first name in the book," Jerome looked at Joy's stomach "Hello Baby Aaron," he grinned. Joy smiled brightly

"Baby Aaron?" she asked, grinning "I think you've done it," Jerome laughed breathily.

**Line Break**

"Hey Auntie Mara!" Tracy grinned, hugging Mara tightly.

"Hello Tracy, how are your parents? Their conference going well?"

"Yes," Tracy nodded, readjusting her black and red striped dress "They told me to thank you for your wishes of good luck," Mara laughed

"Come on in, Marcus is waiting for you,"

"Great," she smiled, following Mara into the house. "Wow! It looks great Auntie Mara!"

"Thanks," Mara smiled, looking around. She had to admit, she was rather proud of it.

"Where's Uncle Jerry?"

"Who?"

"Uncle Jerry? Sorry, I mean Uncle Jerome, it's just dad's always calling him Jerry,"

"I know," Mara laughed "He did that way back when we were in school," Mara laughed remembering. Tracy Sweetie had a very nice voice, with a hint of American, and a smidge of posh brit. It was nice, she was rather tall, nowhere near as tall as Marcus, but pretty tall considering she wasn't wearing heels. She took after her mother and had dyed her hair red, but took after her father in that she had quite an appetite. "Uncle Jerry's…he's at Auntie Joy's house,"

"Why?"

"We had a bit of a tiff," Mara explained.

"Hey Trace," Marcus grinned, smiling down at the girl. Tracy smiled up at him.

"Hey there, Malfoy," Marcus grinned, hugging her tightly. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," Marcus grinned, taking the wand that Mara held out for him "Thanks mum," and the two walked out. But Mara couldn't help notice how Marcus's arm wrapped around her waist. Maybe they were together, she smiled at the thought, before looking up to the top of the stairs to see a large pumpkin.

"Mummy!" Rebecca called "I'm ready!"

**Line Break**

"I really don't get why you're not more happy about that," Mick shook his head as the two men stood outside the house, watching the street that was alight with pumpkins, kids of all ages running about, knocking on doors, eating chocolate, even throwing a few eggs.

"I don't see the attraction,"

"He's going to marry someone at some point, Jerome," Mick shook his head "Why not Tracy? She comes from a family you know, you've been best friends with both of her parents at one point, and Marcus sure does seem to enjoy her company, they're the same age, almost the same height-"

"But Trixie's kid? Why Trixie's kid?"

Mick laughed, "You haven't changed have you Clarke? You can't always have it your own way, who would you rather he had been with? Fabian and Nina's kid? Sarah's a year older than him!"

"So?" Jerome scoffed

"Jerome," Mick sighed "Would it really be that much of a problem for you if Marcus was happy?"

"No," Jerome shook his head "Of course it's not that, I just…" he took a deep breath and let it out "He's growing up far too quickly mate," he motioned to the house "When Aaron's born, you treasure the moments that he wants to hug you, because they go away pretty quickly,"

Mick nodded, pressing his lips together seriously "I will man, thanks for the tip,"

**Line Break**

"My god," Tracy sighed, examining Marcus's wand "This must have cost, what did you do to get this?"

"I don't know," Marcus shrugged "My mum just got it for me,"

"Lucky," Tracy sighed "It took me forever to get my mum and dad to buy me this head band," she motioned to the red devil horns. "There's no way they would ever have got me that wand,"

"No, seriously, you would hate to live in my house, my mum's the only good thing about it." He took a bite of the chewy snake candy as the two of them sat on the bench in the night "My sister always needs my help for something, and my dad is always so argumentative, he never cares about my opinion. He doesn't know my hobbies, and he never thinks about my happiness," Tracy nodded, but then shook her head

"What do you mean?"

Marcus sighed, running a hand through his hair "He didn't even want me to go trick or treating with you,"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I think he's got into a bit of a fight with your dad, or your mum….or something like that,"

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything!" Marcus cried "My mum luckily took the cover for me, and I got the hell out of there, but still, if I want to spend time with you, why shouldn't I be able to?" Tracy smiled slightly

"You really want to spend time with me?"

"Well of course I do…you're my best friend,"

"I thought Joey was," she said, sucking on a cat candy. Marcus smiled slowly

"Yeah, but Joey's hilarious. Plus we do make the perfect team; Joey Lewis and Marcus Clarke, Lewis and Clarke? How cool is that!" he grinned, not realising that years ago, his father had said almost the exact same thing.

"Pretty cool," Tracy said quietly.

"Trace," Marcus wrapped an arm around her "I know I said I didn't want to give _us _another go, but now…I feel we're ready, don't you?"

Tracy didn't say anything, leaning closer to close the space between them.

**Line Break**

"Well…I think the kids enjoyed themselves," Mara grinned as Jerome and her picked up all the empty sweet wrappers. Jerome nodded, but didn't say anything, he'd just tucked Rebecca in, and he couldn't help but think, she would have to get married too…one day. "Jerome, enough," Mara said quietly, wrapping her arms around him "They're not going to get married for ages, why don't you relish in right now instead of worrying," she kissed him on the lips and he kissed back, distracted for a moment, but then he pulled away.

"_Tracy_ though?"

Mara laughed loudly "Yes Tracy, they made it official today,"

Jerome smiled slightly "Fine…I guess…it wouldn't be that bad Eddie was related to us," he thought for a moment "But don't blame me when Poppy comes to visit and rips their heart out,"

Mara laughed again, holding her sides "I'm sure Poppy will be very understanding,"

"You think?" Jerome asked doubtfully, pulling Mara to him once more.

**Review? And a prompt for some situations that could happen?**

**x**


	3. 3 Hugging

**Hey! Great prompts, thanks for PMing me those who did, loved them! More please!**

**Enjoy!**

Marcus strummed his fingers against the wooden desk of his room. Over and over again, tap tap tap, tap tap tap, tap tap tap. Joey Lewis, his best friend sat beside him, playing on his game boy. Marcus sighed once again, and looked around _his _room. Tracy was lying on his bed, reading a magazine, and he couldn't help but smile at how comfortable she looked. Robert and Sarah sat on the floor talking, much to close for Marcus's liking. He didn't like seeing their bond, the fact that they were brother and sister, and they were like best friends. He had once tried to be friends with Robert, the brown haired boy who was his age, but found they didn't really click.

In the corner, his sister, Rebecca sat with Clifford, the only other person her age, and the two of them were colouring in, and he was pretty sure they were getting felt tip onto _his _carpet.

"I'm bored," he whispered to Joey. The dark skinned boy looked up from his game boy, taking a break from destroying the aliens.

"Nice, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know," Marcus looked down at himself, he wanted to do some pranking…but he knew that whatever their parents were talking about down stairs, it was important. And also, he was wearing his best clothes. Marcus Clarke always dressed impeccably, he was wearing a thin black v neck jumper and a blazer over the top, he wore dark jeans, and his blond hair sprayed and brushed to the side. "We could…no…I have no idea,"

"I know," Joey sat up, grinning "How about we go down stairs and listen in to what they're talking about?" Marcus looked around the room

"What about them?" he motioned to everyone else.

"Are you kidding me? Becs and Cliff won't notice, Sarah and Robert are too chicken to follow us, and if you just tell your girlfriend you're leaving, she'll be fine, you're lucky she's not the needy type,"

So Marcus did just that.

**Line Break**

"Okay, left is men, right is women," Marcus stated as the two of them crouched at the top of the stairs "Who would you rather spy on, our mums, or our dads?"

"Ummm…I'll go mums, she's thinking about buying me the new zombie apocalypse," Joey grinned happily, scratching the back of his neck. "You alright with…your dad," Marcus arched an eye brow at his best friend, waiting "Um…Clifford overheard you talking to Tracy,"

"No offence," Marcus sighed "But your brother is such a gossip,"

"Yeah," Joey agreed readily "I think he gets it from my mum,"

**Line Break**

Marcus crouched behind the banister, sheltered by his Uncle's Coats, and he listened, peaking through the gaps.

"How long is she overdue?" Fabian asked curiously, moving his bishop three squares diagonally. They were playing a new game, it was basically chess for five people, much more complex, but once you got it, it was easy.

"Only two days," Mick waved it off "The doctor's say it'll probably last up to a week, apparently Aaron loves his mother so much he doesn't want to leave,"

"Aww!" Fabian cooed, the four of them turned to him, and he blushed looking down. "Alfie…you're turn," Alfie looked up from his game boy, and hovered his hand over some pieces.

"How about you, Jerome?" Mick asked "How are you and Marcus doing now?"

Marcus's eyes widened, his father had been talking about him behind his back? Curiosity started pumping through his veins, and he pressed himself further against the coats, hearing increasing and eyes zooming in.

"Oh yeah, Jerry," Eddie asked, actually looking serious for once "How is that going?"

"Nothing's changed," Jerome shook his head "Remember when we all went to the HMS ships museum?" they all nodded as Alfie moved his piece and Mick got ready to move his. "Well, the next day I heard him talking to his friend-"

"That was Joey," Alfie grinned "Yeah, we couldn't find the phone for hours,"

Jerome continued, as if he had expected Alfie to cut in, and Marcus wondered whether that was either because his dad had paused to take a breath, or that he and Uncle Alfie had been best friends for so long that they just knew…he supposed it was the latter. "-I heard him talking to Joey, that…he enjoyed it, and I thought that he had some ounce of…reason in him, you know?"

"Feel the same way about Robert sometimes," Fabian said, but it was only partly true, Robert was lovely.

"But then…he just goes and disappoints me, he swears so much, he locks himself away and he only cares about his friends! Or...TV shows, computer games, pranking his sister…" Jerome shook his head "Every day, it hurts me to look at him, you know?"

"Jerome…" Alfie warned, and Jerome turned, to see Marcus standing there, his eyes glowing, hot and livid at his father. Jerome stood up, hands raised in surrender. But what tore Jerome's heart, was the look of utter betrayal on his sons face.

"Well you don't have to worry about me being a disappointment, _father." _he snarled angrily "Because as of today, I am no longer your son! I hate you! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" and with that Marcus stormed up the stairs. Jerome watched in shock. Before he turned back to his four friends and collapsed in his chair

"Oh god," he whispered, rubbing his face "What have I done?"

"Jerome…" Alfie whispered, rubbing his friends arm "Would you let me go…talk to him?"

"No, no Alfie," Jerome sighed "He wouldn't believe you, he thinks you're crazy," Alfie shrugged

"I can see why," he nodded acceptingly.

"I'll go," Eddie nominated himself, and disappeared without a second thought.

**Line Break**

"Wrong," Rebecca sang "You're painting the tiger purple, they're not purple! They're orange!"

"So?" said Clifford "It's just a picture, we're allowed to colour it whatever colour we like," he rubbed his nose. Clifford looking nothing like Joey, no, he took after his mother. Rosy pink cheeks and blond hair, piercing blue eyes. Yet he and his brother looked surprisingly similar, because despite being different, their features were the same.

"I guess…" Rebecca frowned "But Marcus says it's stupid to colour things in a different colours to what they actually a-"

"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" a voice rang out loudly, everyone in the room sat up, looking around, it was obviously Marcus's voice, but everyone wondered who he was aiming it at.

Tracy stood up and walked to the door, but it opened before she could leave, revealing Joey. She rolled her eyes "Out of the way, Joe," she sighed, trying to push past him, but Joey closed the door and leaned against it.

"No way, Trace. This is the perfect moment for Marcus to finally solve the problems he has with his dad,"

Tracy eyed him doubtfully, "Fine," she sighed "But if I find out you're lying…"

**Line Break**

"I don't know," Mara sighed, sipping her tea "I mean…I love him, but lately…he's been so stressed, about everything, about Marcus, my dad, the rent, his job…" she shook her head "He's not acting like _Jerome."_

"I think that's a good thing," Amber spoke up, blowing on her nails to dry the second layer. Joy rolled her eyes

"He came over to our house the other night, Mara," Joy said comfortingly, one hand on her stomach, like it always was nowadays, awaiting baby Aaron. "He's just…I don't know what he is, truth be told. But he'll get out of it, I promise," Mara smiled gratefully

"Thanks Joy…but I can't drag him out it anymore. I use to be able to kiss him and he'd relax, now I'm lucky if he gives me attention for more than a minute."

"I think he's getting most annoyed at Marcus, I sure now I'm getting annoyed at Tracy a lot more than I use to. It's just…they're at that age, where they judge everything we do, and you're lucky Mara, Marcus chose you to stay intact with. But in our house, it's the opposite, Tracy chose Eddie to stay close to, and now whenever I make the tiniest comment she blows up in my face, and before we know it, I'm arguing with her,"

Mara smiled sympathetically "Yeah…that's what Jerome is going through,"

"Don't worry Mara," Nina soothed her, taking a sip of her tea "Just talk to him about it,"

"Yeah…" Mara nodded "Thanks Nina,"

**Line Break**

"I hate him," Marcus cried, he was sat in the attic, a place that only he and Joey dared to go in this house, everyone else either was afraid of it, didn't have the time, or simply didn't care. He pulled his knees to cover his face, hot tears falling down his cheeks.

"Hey hey," Eddie sat, moving to sit beside him, he winced when he saw a spider web right beside his head, but said nothing. "You don't hate him,"

"I do." Marcus protested "I do! I he doesn't care about me!"

"Stop," Eddie whispered "He does care, you just…over heard him at a bad time,"

"Yeah right," Marcus scoffed, wiping harshly at his eyes with his sleeves, sniffing loudly "He's always been like that, saying I'm argumentative and rude, and all I do is swear and text."

"You know when Uncle Patricia and I, and your parents went to dinner?" Eddie asked "The whole night he spoke about you, boasting of course, your fathers very fond of that," Eddie shook his head, almost smiling at the memory "He was talking about how proud he was of you, at the school play. He was saying you were the best Lost Boy out of them all,"

"…really?" Marcus asked after a moment of silent.

"Yeah! You're dad….he may seem like a real jerk sometimes…a real jerk. But he was just like you at his age, you probably don't believe me, but that's why he's so hard on you, he _was_ you."

"No he wasn't," Marcus shook his head grinning, Eddie laughed

"He was, I swear to you, look, I'll tell you a story about it; this was way back when Jerome was trying to win over your mother's heart…

"_Hey Jaffray, go on, why don't you get ready for our next fake date?" Jerome grinned, looking up at her. _

"_Sure! I mean…another one?" she frowned suspiciously "Haven't we done enough?"_

"_Well…couldn't hurt. I mean Alfie's gone, and I've got no plans, what's the problem? Afraid you'll end up as my real girlfriend?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Mara laughed and jogged back up the stairs. _

"_Can't keep her off the internet forever," Eddie smirked, holding the flowers tightly for his date. _

"_Sure I can," Jerome shrugged, pulling out the pliers he'd used to cut the wires. "Every time they repair, I'll just snip snip,"_

_Eddie laughed "Whatever keeps you happy Jerry,"_

"Really?" Marcus laughed "He cut the wires?"

"Of course he did!" Eddie laughed "He did whatever it took to get what he wanted, he came up with a reselling of homework scheme, he came up with fake auditions so that he could buy a new shirt. He came up with Donkey Day so that he could hire a detective, he held a ping pong champion ship, he dressed up as a fat ballerina, a mummy, he hacked into a librarians computer, he hid in a mummy tomb, he killed a stuffed bird, he broke into the cellar, he broke into the attic, he broke our old head teachers suit of armour, he stole a gem from a thief, he worked for a maniac, he got locked in a ware house, he-"

"Okay okay!" Marcus stopped him in disbelief "He…really did all those things?"

"You're dad loves you Marcus, he just doesn't want you to go through everything he went through,"

"I guess," Marcus fiddled with the lace of his shoes "I should go apologize right?"

"No need," Jerome grinned, stepping up there "Thanks, Sweetie," he patted Eddie on the shoulder "Come here," and for the first time in months, he and Marcus _hugged. _

**Line Break**

"Jerome…I need to talk to you," Mara sighed as she walked into their room, she removed her earrings, and smoothed out her pyjama's. Jerome lay in bed, shirtless, he…looked more relaxed than he had in a while. "You look better," she observed.

"I feel better," he grinned, "I made up with him, finally,"

"I'm glad," she smiled, her hair was tied back as she crawled into bed

"So…what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh that," Mara smiled, shaking her head "Nothing,"

"Good…because I was rather hoping we could be doing something else instead," and he leaned down and captured her lips with his, very softly.

**Line Break**

"I'm so glad everything's better now," Mara smiled. They were having dinner with Patricia and Eddie, Tracy, Marcus and Rebecca all in the living room watching a movie with some popcorn.

"Glad I could help," Eddie grinned, Patricia rolled her eyes whacking him playfully.

"Yeah, what did you say to him exactly?" Jerome asked, the phone started ringing so he got up to answered it, wiping his hands with a towel.

"I just told him a few stories about his old man,"

Jerome laughed "Oh yeah, good stories I hope," he answered the phone, clearing his throat "Hello? Yes, this is he…I see…h-he did what?...okay…yes…yes, sure…..sorry….yeah…I get that….uh huh….sorry again, bye," and he hung up, Mara, Patricia and Eddie watched curiously.

"Who was that, Slimeball?" Patricia asked frowning. Jerome kept his eyes glued on Eddie.

"That was Marcus's head teacher, Mr Drucus. Apparently, Marcus has _three _detentions for selling used homework in the hallway,"

Eddie's eyes widened and he lowered them to stare at his empty plate "Wonder where he got that idea from," he mumbled under his breath.

Mara and Patricia couldn't help themselves, they burst out laughing.

**REVIEW YOUR PROMPTS!**

**x**


	4. 4 Maths

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Right…" Mara frowned, utterly confused as she held Rebecca on her lap. "And I don't understand…She actually answered….polar bear?"

"Yes," Rebecca's teacher sighed, it was parents evening, every parents favourite time! "The question was, which animal could live on the sun, the correct answer was option c, no animal can live on the sun. But she went for option B, polar bear."

"I see…" Mara looked down at her daughter "What was option A?"

" A camel, which a few youngsters put…which is somewhat understandable…but Rebecca….well, let's put it this way…she's probably average-below in the class…"

Mara's eyes widened "Really?!"

"Yes…but don't worry, maybe she's just a late bloomer, Mrs Clarke,"

"Maybe," Mara sighed, looking down at her daughter. Thinking how on earth it was possible, Jerome was a genius, Mara was pretty smart herself, Mara's dad and Jerome's dad knew their way around a maths book… "Well, thank you for seeing me," she shook the woman's hand, she led Rebecca to the next teacher, wondering how on earth it was possible.

**Line Break**

"Right…and you're saying this as if it's a bad thing," Jerome sighed, nodding. Marcus's maths teacher, an old man with tanned wrinkled skin sat there. Marcus was playing on his phone, eyes glued to the screen.

"Mr Clarke…maybe you don't realise the seriousness of this situation, Marcus has his GCSE's coming…he has to be giving everything into the tests!"

"He got a 96!" Jerome cried "How much more can he give!"

"Yes, yes, I know he got a 96 in the real thing, but in the mock, he got a zero!"

"So?" Jerome blinked "It was a mock, no one cares about mocks!"

"It shows his attitude towards the subject! Look!" he turned the paper around, "See here, he was meant to solve this problem, and _your _son wrote 'Dear Math, I am not a psychologist, solve your own problems.'"

Jerome couldn't help himself, he laughed. The maths teacher glared at him, and Marcus grinned too, looking up at his dad happily. Someone found it funny.

"This is no laughing matter Mr Clarke! And see here, he wrote Math stands for Mental Abuse Towards Humans! He said that he didn't have to find x as he wasn't a pirate, and that geometry was pointless-"

"Oh yeah, that was a good one," Marcus laughed

"Listen Mr Clarke, I _strongly suggest _that you sort your son out or he might get expelled!"

"Listen, I know maths teachers like you!" Jerome cried, protecting his son "You live sad boring lives, so you pick on the smart ones to make yourself feel better! Well you're a bully! And so what? We might get expelled! You think this is the only school in the world? It isn't! There are tons of better schools! In fact, I think I might just send Mark to one of those instead! So nice knowing you!"

"Marcus has been nominated for the Ping Pong Championship as part of the school team, if you pulled him out…he would automatically be disqualified!" Jerome's eyes widened at this information.

"Alright then…we'll stay."

**Line Break**

"Jesus," Jerome sighed

"Jerome," Mara scolded "Don't use the lord's name in vain,"

"Sorry, sorry," he waved off, collapsing onto the sofa "Did you know Marcus got a 96 on his maths?"

"Yeah I did," she smiled, curling up next to him "It's brilliant, isn't it?"

"His maths teacher said he was a terrible student who would probably get expelled," Jerome said, eyes glued to the tv screen as he scrolled through channels. Mara looked up in shock, brushing her hair back

"What?"

"Apparently, on all his practise tests, he just rights rude messages…about math…all over the paper,"

"Right," Mara sighed "Well Rebecca think Polar Bears could live on the sun,"

"What?"

"She got 3 on a test out of hundred,"

"Ah…" Jerome sighed, "Where on earth did she get that from? When Marcus was her age he was always scoring in the 80's…"

"She's probably a late bloomer," Mara explained "Anyway, it doesn't matter if she's not a genius, she's beautiful, oh Jerome, and she has such a lovely voice, maybe she could become a singer...like Taylor Swift?"

Jerome actually seemed to mull it over in his head "She does love Taylor Swift…didn't she make us pre-order that record?"

"It was her birthday, Jerome. She didn't make us, she requested it,"

Jerome laughed, kissing Mara on the forehead, his arm tight around her. "How about next year…we swap? You go Mark, I'll go Becs,"

"Deal,"

**Line Break**

Marcus felt hot, he pulled at his blazer slightly as he sat in maths. Joey looked up from beside him "Everything alright mate?" he whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine,"

"You finished?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm kinda stuc-"

"Take the book," Marcus sighed irritated now, he gave his book over to Joey and turned to Tracy who was working away on the other side of him. He looked down at her, she smelt of rosemary, something she would kill him for if he said it out loud.

"Mr Clarke," Mr Drucus called loudly "I assume since you're doing absolutely nothing, that you've finished?"

"Yes," Marcus answered confidently, running his hand though his hair. "Why?"

"You've even done the extension questions?"

"Yes," he sighed in a bored tone, a few girls on the far side of the class giggled.

"Did you put the answer into decimal forms?"

"Of course I did," he laughed boldly "All decimals do have a point after all, Mr Drucus," he winked at Tracy and the other girls, but Tracy was the only one he meant it for. He grinned cockily up at his teacher as the children around him laughed…and then the slower children laughed as they only just got it.

"Yes yes, you're very funny, Marcus. But maybe you can give me your homework that you owe me from last week,"

Marcus paled, and everyone saw it, they watched with wide eyes as an 'ooohhh' went around the classroom. "I don't have it," he said quietly, but everyone could hear.

"And why not?"

"I…ate it," he answered simply, Joey burst out laughing beside him.

"Well that's a new one," Mr Drucus sighed "And why did you eat it?"

"Because you said it was a piece of cake!" everyone in the classroom roared in laughter. To be honest, the jokes weren't all that funny, but it was Maths, and Marcus was doing everything everyone wished they could do, make the Maths teacher look stupid. Mr Drucus glared at him.

"Sorry Mr Drucus! I can't help it! You keep setting me up, doesn't he Joe?"

"You do Sir," Joey snickered.

"Mr Clarke…why don't you just turn to the next page and start on geometry,"

Marcus faked utter enthusiasm "But of course I will Mr Drucus! Right away! We all know that without geometry, life would be _point_less," everyone laughed, mentally adding Marcus to the list of people they wanted to invite to their parties.

"I'll go get you the instructions," he sighed and left. He seemed to be gone a long time, for Joey fell asleep, leaning on his arm.

"Should we wake him?" Tracy asked, frowning

"Nah," Marcus shook his head "It'll be funny," and he kissed her lightly on the lips, a sigh of romance floating around the class. "Good right?" he asked, raising his eyebrows cockily.

"Brilliant-"

"Joey Lewis!" Mr Drucus yelled walking into the classroom with the paper, Joey sat up immediately, suddenly awake. "You know you are not allowed to sleep in this classroom!"

"I know," Joey defended himself "But maybe if you were a little quieter, then maybe I could,"

**Line Break**

"We were pushing it," Marcus sighed, as the two boys sat outside the head teachers office. Joey snored lightly, and Marcus turned to see his best friend was asleep _again. _"Oh well," he sighed, placing one ankle on top of another. As he waited to be called inside.

"Alright Marcus," the rather plump head teacher sighed "You first, and then Lewis," Marcus got up, and followed him in, closing the door behind him. The head teacher took his seat and Marcus went over to the small stand in the corner

"Two sugars?" he asked, pouring himself some tea.

Mr Cooper sighed again "Yes please,"

Marcus stirred it in, and handed it to him, taking a sip from his own cup and sitting opposite him, he looked around and grinned "You took in my idea, re-painted the walls…it looks nice, isn't green more calming?"

Mr Cooper looked at him dead serious, placing his tea on his desk "Marcus…you're way too comfortable in here,"

"That's probably because I get sent here so often,"

"I know, but you're a smart student, and you've never done any major harm,"

"Thanks Chris," he grinned. Chris Cooper rolled his eyes, but he smiled slightly.

"The teachers are going to start to think I'm going too easy on you," he tapped a few keys onto his computer, and turned the screen "This is your record, Marcus," he turned, and there was a picture of Marcus in the corner of the screen from picture day, and…a red mark on nearly every day. "The red marks are detentions, you're on 250, in one year, you've had 250 detentions,"

"…proud of me?" he asked hopefully. Mr Cooper shook his head

"Marcus…you're clever, you could go far, you need to work on your act,"

"I'm not becoming an actor…although, I'd make a rather good one-"

"That's great, but not what we're talking about right no-"

"My sisters becoming a singer apparently, that's cool, she's not all bad. I could be an actor…I mean I can act, handle pictures and fame, and I'm good looking, isn't that all you need?"

"Marcu-"

"I suppose you have to be able to cry on cue…I can't do that, I admit. I'm not too much of a crying person….but if my career focused on it, I guess I could, but then all the training-"

"Alright Marcus!" Mr Cooper cried loudly "I'll let you off the hook! Nothing's going on your record! Just get out!" Marcus stood quickly, hurrying towards the door

"Thank you sir! And what about Joey-"

"-He's fine too! Just get out of here before I change my mind," Marcus dived out the door with a smile on his face. Joey was waiting for him.

"Did you manage to get us out of it?"

"Of course I did," Marcus laughed and the two of them went outside, deciding on waiting out there until school was over.

**Line Break**

"Do you ever wonder what Marcus like around his friends? I mean…we only see him when he's at home, what do you think he's like at school?"

"Like you?" Mara answered easily, snuggling into his side on their bed in the darkness, trying to get to sleep. Jerome trailed his fingers lightly up and down her spine.

"Really?" he grinned "I guess he is best friends with Joey…they probably get into all sorts of things…" he smiled, wondering.

"Yeah, surprised he hasn't got expelled yet,"

"Oh…I'm waiting for it,"

**Shorter, I know! **

**Please send in prompts for the Clarkes! **

**PROMPTS**

**PROMPTS**

**PROMPTS**

**And also…**

**If you're like me and want **HOA to win the BAFTA kids awards (if they won, Nick might think they're popular and do more seasons) please go and vote, it's free and easy, and please do it!

Here's the link, sorry, had to double space it, or it wouldn't show!

: / / w w w . / t v /


	5. 5 My Suitcase Valentine

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome didn't know why he was looking for it, in all fairness. But, he wanted to look his best. It was rare that he didn't, he always looked his very very best, but today, he wanted to look even better. He wanted to wow people. He had booked the most romantic and most expensive and most difficult to get into restaurant in town. Ready for 9, where he would whisk Mara way, for the most perfect valentines evening.

So he was on his knees, looking through the impeccably neat wardrobe, searching for his suit. When he stumbled across a suitcase. Jerome frowned, that was odd, Mara kept the whole house running smoothly, everything had a set place, and all suitcases were to be kept in the attic, not the wardrobe. He picked it up, and to his surprise, it was heavy. "What the…" he trailed off, now distracted, and placed the suitcase onto the bed, and unzipped it.

It was filled with clothes, and shoes, and money, and tissues…socks and even two chocolate bars. And as he ruffled through everything, he realised, it all belonged to Mara. He was about to smile at how odd the small girl was…when he realised, and his eyes widened in horror. Mara Clarke, his wife, kept a packed suitcase. Why? Why? They weren't planning any holidays, she was busy, he was busy, the kids had exams, no holidays matched up, so they decided to wait till next year. The only other reason would be…if she was going to walk out.

"Dad?" Marcus asked, he was on his way downstairs when he saw his parents room door opened "Are you alright?" Jerome turned around to face his son, and only just managed to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Yeah," he smiled slightly "Um, where's Rebecca?"

"Oh you just missed her, Uncle Alfie took her for a play date with Cliff,"

"Good good, here's £30," he handed his son the money, in a daze and Marcus looked really puzzled, but it didn't stop him from sliding the money into his pocket. "Go get your mother, and then go out with Tracy…or Joey…or Robert, whoever,"

"Okay…" he sighed, and turned around, but he turned back "Oh and FYI, I would never hang around with Robert, dad," he shook his head, laughing to himself and jogged down stairs. Jerome waited impatiently, thoughts attacking his mind, there was the sound of a closing door downstairs, and then thumps up the stairs.

"Hey," Mara grinned, she looked at the mess everywhere, all the clothes thrown about "What's wrong…?"

"What's wrong?" Jerome almost cried, he turned to her, revealing the suitcase behind him. "What's this?" he asked, pointing an accusing finger.

Mara's eyes widened, and she brushed her hair back, fidgeting with her new dress. "I don't know,"

"Mara…" he warned.

"It's a suitcase," she stated, avoiding his eyes

"What for?"

"Jerome-"

"I can't even believe you!" he roared, kicking the suitcase of the bed with a bang "We have two kids, a house, and you're all packed and ready to hop out?"

"It wasn't like that-"

"What, Mara? Is there someone else?"

"No! I just-"

"No," Jerome shook his head, angrily, tears threatening to spill "If after all we've been through, you still can't accept that I love you, or…you don't love me, maybe you should go," he picked up all her clothes, stuffing it into the suitcase and closing it, he placed it down in front of her, and crossed his arms. "Go on, Mara. Leave. Don't let me stop you," he motioned to the door. Mara sighed, stepping forward

"Jerome, please, think about this. I wasn't going to walk out, I love you. It's just…come on, when we first moved in here…I…I couldn't be completely sure that we would last! And you aren't known for being the most responsible-"

"Says who?"

"Everyone!" Mara yelled, she poked him in the chest "I wasn't going to walk out! I promise you! I promised you on our wedding day Jerome! How could you think that? You think I would just up and leave the kids? What, do you think I don't love them as much as you do?"

"Oh yeah, turn this around on me, that's your speciality isn't it Jaffray?"

"For the last time!" Mara screamed, shattering the house to silence, and suddenly she knew why Jerome had sent Marcus house, he had known this was escalate. "My name isn't Jaffray anymore! How come I can't seem to accept that and you can't?! Don't you know it hurts me to hear you call me that? We're married now! Married Jerome!" she pointed to the expensive ring on her finger "Does that not mean anything to you? Do you not see us as part of a family?"

"It was a mistake!" Jerome shook his head, nostrils flaring "But you wouldn't know about that, would you? Perfect little Mara in her perfect little world, never wrong about anything! Because you prepare!" he motioned to the suitcase "I applaud you!"

Mara's jaw clenched, and she picked up the suitcase "Fine," she said, one tear escaping, but she swept it away easily, and there was never any sign it had been there "I will go," and she hauled the suitcase down the stairs, until Jerome Clarke, was left all alone, in an empty house.

**Line Break**

"Man, Mara," Eddie shook his head, hugging her tightly. He kissed the top of her head. "That's so messed up,"

"No…he's right, it's me isn't it?" she cried, burying her head in his shoulder "I shouldn't have kept the suitcase…but….I just…I needed a backup plan,"

"If it makes you feel any better, Patricia has a suitcase too,"

Mara looked up in shock "Really?" Eddie nodded down at her, the corner of his lips turning upwards

"Oh yeah, but it's filled with rocks and she only uses it to threaten me with," Mara smiled at this "Oh…what a joy married life is,"

"Where are Tracy and Patricia?"

"Mother daughter bonding or something, I don't know." Eddie shook his head, arm around Mara's shoulders. "We're meeting up tonight for some good old valentiney love,"

"Oh yeah…" Mara's eyes brightened with knowledge "It's Valentines day,"

"Not your best one," he hugged her again "Do you remember that Valentines day we had back at Anubis? The year before graduation, where Patricia and you thought it would be a good idea to have a double date?"

"Oh yeah…"

"_My god, Jerry!" Eddie shook his head, straightening his black leather jacket. "Do you have to buy her the most expensive things possible? It's making me look bad,"_

"_I don't think so," Jerome shook his head, smirking "You do that all by yourself," the girls walked towards them, smiling. "Jaffray," he grinned down at her, handing her the box, Mara blushed, and opened it to reveal the simple silver chain, with a beautiful heart shaped diamond, filled with a million faucets, that shone in the light. _

"_It's beautiful," she tiptoed and kissed him softly. _

"_Ew!" Eddie and Patricia cried at the same time, and the four of them walked into the restaurant to enjoy a meal that would only end in a massive food fight. _

"I don't even think Jerome was happy to be there, now that I think about it," Eddie stated stupidly. Mara shook her head

"He wanted to go on a double date with Alfie and Amber, but we couldn't, because Amber and I still weren't…on the best terms,"

"You're made up now though," Eddie whispered "Who cares what happened back in school?"

Mara nodded laughing "Although I'd rather not forget, it was…it was probably the best days of our lives Eddie, the adventures, you being the Osiren, saving Nina, finding gems, battling ghosts…OH! Do you remember when we went ghost hunting?"

"Best duo around," he grinned "I can't believe we even caught the ghost! First time!" they high fived, Mara leaned back in the soft sofa

"It feels like _ages _ago,"

"Yeah…despite the life ending danger of it all…it stopped us from getting bored," he looked wistful for a moment, as if he were remembering some old forgotten memory. And Mara wondered which is was. She remember the first time she found out about Anubis, it was when she was still hooked on becoming a journalist, and she had followed, Jerome, her boyfriend around, until she knew enough to confront them, and became one of them. Most of them were pleased she was there, Amber not so much. But Eddie was right, Amber and her were fine now, isn't that all that mattered?

"Do you ever think…that our children might go through all that?"

"No way," Eddie shook his head "Once every hundred years, Mara,"

**Line Break**

Jerome sat alone in the restaurant. He had texted Mara, TEXTED her for crying out loud, asking her if she would come. He felt positively awful, granted, he had done nothing wrong in his mind, but…she meant more to him than anything, and if having her with him meant that he had to tolerate a suitcase in a wardrobe…he could do that. He turned to look outside, and a few snowflakes began to fall. It was snowing…on valentines day.

"Mr Clarke," came a voice, Jerome turned, to see Mara standing there, in a long black silk dress, her hair back in a messy bun, and her makeup perfect, she sat opposite him, and he handed her a single red rose. "You remembered," she smiled, it was her favourite. And he gave her one, every valentines day.

"But of course Mrs Clarke," he nodded "Mara…I feel awful, I'm so sor-"

"No actually, Jerome," she cut him off "You're right, I was wrong," he raised his eye borws in surprised "It was wrong of me to keep a packed suitcase, I trust you, and I love you, and the family we have. I would never leave…I guess I just liked knowing…that I had a back up plan. But I don't need it, you're my everything,"

Jerome grinned "Glad you finally feel the same way," and he leaned over the table, kissing her softly. Mara smiled against his warm lips, wishing that everything would stay like this forever, he pulled away, tucking a black lock behind her ear. "Mara," he whispered meaningfully

"Yes?" she whispered back

"Not to alarm you, but there's a snowflake in your hair," Mara smiled, and kissing his hand. Jerome smiled, and his eyes were the most brilliant shade of blue. It almost hurt her heart, made her chest ache, how she wanted everything to stay like this, exactly like this, this moment, forever. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, Jerome blinked at the flash. "Um, what was that?"

"My new profile picture," she grinned, even though it wasn't the truth, she just wanted to see the look of déjà vu on her husbands face…it was priceless.

**Line break**

"And he just gave you £30?" Joey asked, face scrunching up as they ate their icecreams.

"Yeah…It is valentines day I guess…maybe he wanted us out of the house," he bit into the cone. "Look!" he pointed, he saw Tracy, walking down the street, completely absorbed in her phone. "Trace!" he grinned. She stopped, watching them.

"Hey guys! I was just about to text you Mark, I'm dying! My mum took me for a bonding day! I mean… it was fun…for about one hour!"

"Know how you feel, "Joey nodded, there was ice cream all over his face so Tracy only frowned at him and ignored him. The three of them say on the steps in the bright alley way, chatting happily.

"Hey guys!" Sarah and Robert grinned, stopping in front of them, all three of them resisted the urge to roll their eyes

"Hi guys," Joey smiled "Wanna bite?" he held out his ice cream, the siblings eyed him warily before shaking their heads politely.

"What are you doing here?" Robert asked, the five children eventually started to fade into a conversation. The awkwardness between them fading away. It was easy to talk to each other, they were all basically the same age, only Sarah being one year older. Being part of a family, that wasn't really a family helped. They saw each other all the time, and all wondered about the bond their parents had. The adults seemed to have nothing in common with each other, yet they all seemed bonded by something unknown.

"Oh no," Tracy shook her head, clutching her elbow, Marcus reacted immediately, wrapping his arms around her and looking worried

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, lately I've been getting these burning sensations along my arm," she shook her head, red hair swishing. She pulled the hem of her sleeve up and everyone gasped, there on her forearm was a tattoo of a…

"What is that?" Joey asked, leaping up in shock

"It…looks a little like a jackal," Robert whispered, looking closer. Tracy started breathing heavily. She rubbed at it urgently

"It's not coming off!"

"Like a tattoo?" Joey asked.

"Tracy?" Sarah asked worriedly, placing a hand on her shoulder "Does it hurt?"

"What the hell is a jackal?!" Marcus demanded to know, he looked up at Robert, the only one who seemed to know anything about this.

"Um…like…in ancient Egypt…umm…" he thought hard, trying to think of an example and trying to ignore Tracy's whimpers of pain "I know!" he exclaimed "The Egyptian god Anubis was a jackal…well he had a jackal head…"

"Anubis?" Tracy asked in shock, and as soon as she said it, a silver glow appeared around all the children, and a voice came out of nowhere.

"My chosen one's have returned!"

Marcus swallowed hard, looking at Tracy, then Joey, then Robert, and then Sarah. Wondering which one of them he should try to pin the blame on when he got home…

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	6. 6 NISBUA Scrapbooks

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Joey was in a rush. He scrambled looking through all the boxes in his attic, throwing stuff about, not that it was amazingly neat in the first place, he was looking for his phone. Why would it be in the attic? That he did not though, but he had a feeling that when Auntie Patricia and her family had come over, Tracy had hidden his phone. That girl never liked him. And after everything they both of them had been through!

So he really shouldn't have even bothered, but when he saw the box labelled 'scrap books' he wondered what on earth it was. He pulled it down, and knelt in front of it, 'Amber Millington' was written on the top in very girlish letters, and he couldn't help but smile. His mums? Back before she was married? He checked the year, 2012. His eye brows raised, with his limited maths skills, he figured…his mum was only one or two years older than him. He opened the box and inside…where he found 4 very thick books, that looked a picture between colourful card and photo albums. He picked the four books out and laid them down. One said 'Amfie' in very scrawly pretty letters, it was bright pink. Then there was Peddie, it was black with silver glittered. The next one said Jara, it was probably the second thickest one there, and was a nice calming blue. Then there was Moy book that looked a silvery grey, it was about medium size, and a Fabina one, that was yellow and very thick, about double the size of the Jara one.

"I wonder what on earth they are," whispered Joey, picking up the first one, it was a picture of a pretty blonde woman, who he recognised as his mother, who was kissing his dad on what looked like a stage. He smiled, his dad had a goofy look on his face and they were both dressed in their school uniform. He smiled, reading the caption

_Amber and Alfie's first kiss. Romeo and Juliet. _

He smiled, feeling a bit girlish, so that's what this was? He flicked through the rest of the book, Alfie was holding Amber's hand, they were both on a tractor, their walk to prom, them dancing at the prom, Alfie sprinkling rose petals over her. He smiled, his dad was quite smooth then? He supposed that's where he got. There was one with them hugging tightly, and then Joey's eyes fell upon a picture near the end of the book. It was one where his dad was looking at Amber, smiling, and they both had their hands up covering one eye. He swallowed nervously…it looked a lot like the hand gesture that he, Robert, Sarah, Marcus and Tracy used, to symbolize NISBUA, their gang. Was it possible that….that their parents went through the same thing? It sure would explain why they were so close knit…

No, that was impossible. What was he talking about? He skipped to the last page, and it was their wedding kiss. He placed the book back in the box, and then remembered why he was even in the attic, he spotted his phone on the shelf and decided to run to Marcus's house to show him, he picked up the JARA book, placing the other's back in the box, and he ran out of the house.

**Line Break**

Marcus opened the door, and was almost pushed over as Joey pushed past him and ran upstairs to his room. Mara turned to her son "Was that Joey?" she asked, peeling the carrots.

"I think so…" Marcus sighed, closing the door, then jogging up the steps. He turned and opened the door to his large room and saw Joey on his bed. "Um…Joe?"

"Look what I found in my parents attic!" he waved the book around, Marcus closed his door and sat beside Joey. Frowning curiously "You know how our parents always say that they've been together ever since high school, well my mum kept scrap books on each couple, there was Amfie, my mum and dad, Moy, Auntie Joy and Uncle Mick, Fabina, Uncle Fabian and Auntie Nina, and Peddie! You're girlfriends parents!"

"And the one you've got in your hands?"

"Your parents dude!" he whacked Marcus on the arm, "I looked through mine, I figured…you want us to look through yours?"

Marcus nodded "You're a good friend, man," and the two boys opened the book.

The first picture was of them kissing, and it looked like it was being taken by Jerome. Marcus raised his eye brows at the same time Joey went 'oooh' "Dude," Joey said "Look how similar you and your dad look," Marcus nodded, finally accepting it. That picture….they looked almost identical, if Marcus dyed his hair a darker blond and styled it like his dad….they could have been twins. They turned the page, to see a picture with Jerome and Mara hugging, holding a trophy with a pink gem, then there were two with them hugging, in one of them Mara was holding flowers, Marcus laughed

"He gave her flowers?" he flung his head back in laughter, remembering how his dad kept everything bottled up when it came to matters like that, and he gave his mum flowers? He must have really loved her. Then there was a picture of them washing up, and another picture of them kissing, his hands on her shoulders, and her blushing prettily. Then they were at the end, their wedding. "Wait a second, we missed a page," Marcus whispered, for a reason unbeknownst to him, he turned back, and gasped audibly.

It was a picture of his parents, wearing their school uniform, their hands up covering one of their eyes. "Is it just me, Joey?" Marcus whispered "Or does that look an awful lot like our NISBUA sign?"

"That's what I thought," Joey whispered "I found the same thing in my parents book….are your parents both down stairs?" Marcus nodded, and they both got off the bed at the same time and raced downstairs where Mara and Jerome were setting the table.

"Hey kids," Jerome greeted, placing the plates down "What are you doing? Dinner would be ready for another fifteen minutes,"

"Dad…" Marcus said quietly, stepping forward, Joey stood behind him. "Does the name NISBUA mean anything to you?"

Jerome frowned at his son, and then shook his head "No sorry, should it?" Marcus searched his father's face for a moment, before accepting that his father was telling the truth. He turned to his mum. Mara shook her head at her son

"Would you like me to look it up?" she offered

"No thanks…we were just wondering…it's a board game,"

**Line Break**

"Rebecca?" Mara asked frowning, she walked into her daughters room, but there was no one there. She went up into the attic, no one there. Down into the living room, kitchen, laundry room, garage…there was no one there. "Jerome!" she called loudly, Jerome met her halfway up the stairs, he grinned at her

"Hey beautiful," he grinned, kissing her gently. Mara couldn't help but smile back "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Rebecca?"

"Oh," he frowned, thinking hard "Is she at Alfie's?"

"I don't think so…I asked Joey, and he said he hadn't seen her," Mara frowned, and the couple stood on the stairs thinking. "Maybe…" Jerome looked up suddenly, remembering

"She said she wanted to go play in her tree house," they both rushed out into the garden, and looked up to see Rebecca sitting on the edge, crying loudly.

"I can't get down! Daddy! Mummy!" she cried, it broke Mara's heart to see her crying like that, but she couldn't be more relived that she wasn't missing. Being a part of SIBUNA now made her more alert, with the whole kidnapping all the time, with Patricia and Jerome by Rufus…she couldn't handle it again. Jerome started to climb up the ladder, and placed her on his shoulders, coming down slowly, they both hugged her tightly.

"Becky! Who let you go up there all by yourself?" Mara asked in shock

"Daddy,"

Mara turned to Jerome sharply, clutching Rebecca in her hands. "Jerome!" she hissed. Jerome lifted his hands in surrender

"Hey! I got her down, all's well end's well," Rebecca had stopped crying now, and was eager to get back inside, Mara gave her one last squeeze, before setting her down on the grass and watching her scramble into the house. She sighed loudly

"I almost had a heart attack,"

Jerome hugged her, kissing her forehead, "You need to relax. Remember when we were in Sibuna? And you always got all stressed out whenever the ghost came to talk to us,"

"Yeah," Mara smiled, and at the same time, they brought their hands up, whispered SIBUNA.

Marcus and Joey watched from the window, but they couldn't hear anything. like two dark silhouettes, they watched Marcus's parents cover their eye with their hands. "I've always wondered," Joey began "Where you got your awesome lying skills from, and I just figured it out…your parents, are massive _liars,"_

"Hey," Marcus growled "Don't talk about them like that," he shoved Joey slightly "They aren't liars! Maybe…they just can't remember!"

"Oh yeah, because it sure _looks _like they can't remember," he hissed, shoving Marcus back, it soon turned into a full on fight, and the boys were flinging punches, kneeing each other in areas…that boys really shouldn't be kneeing each other. Until Joey shoved him so hard that they both went crashing through the window. It was as if in slow motion, with their bleeding noses the glass smashed all around them, bits of shards so close to their eyes that Marcus closed them so tightly that they hurt. Joey felt the wind rushing past his ears as they fell further and further, landing with a massive thump on the ground.

"Bloody hell!" Jerome cried as they watched the boys land in front of them. Immediately Mara ran over, and knelt beside them, not minding that she was sitting in glass, she helped the boys sit up, examining both of them. Jerome stood behind her. "What the hell are you two playing at?" he roared, terrified that something might have happened to them. They stood up shakily, brushing themselves off, both thinking the same thing.

Both boys knew. They had felt it when they were falling, they should have broken a few limbs, should be crying, should be rushed to hospital, but they felt Senkhara stop them…the ghost who was blackmailing them, had saved them.

"It was my fault," Marcus said bravely "I started it,"

Jerome glared down at his son "You could have died," he said in a low voice. Marcus said nothing, looking down at his shoes shame faced "Go inside, Mark, and wait for me." Marcus nodded, looking at Joey for a moment with an apologetic glance, before leaving. "And you, Joey," Jerome shook his head, while Mara worked on picking up all the glass, punishments…were always more Jerome's area. "What if you'd gotten hurt? What about your father? Your mother? Your brother! Do you not think about anyone else?! Just getting into a fight? I mean…okay, I get that up to a point, boys get into fights! But getting flung out of a window? Do you know how much it's gonna cost to get that fixed? Do you think we're made of money?"

Mara went inside to throw the glass away and to get some bandages, and Jerome calmed down slightly.

"Joe," he whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder "I don't want to yell at you, you remind me so much of your father, but…look," they both looked up the giant gaping gap in the window, to see Rebecca waving down. "Mara!" Jerome cried "Get Becs away from that window! That girl…I swear she'll go anywhere,"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jerome…I really am, it's just….I don't know," he sighed, and decided to bring anything else up "I just feel a little like Mark's abandoning me for Tracy…"

Jerome raised his eye brows slightly, and stuffed his hands into his pockets "I really think you should talk to your dad," he sighed. He wanted to help, he really did, but he couldn't help but feel he had done the exact same to Alfie back when he was in Anubis House, ditching him for Mara.

"Okay,"

**Line Break**

"I feel bad for Joey," Jerome sighed, as he and Mara sat in bed. He had been flicking through a magazine, it was nice, seeing the photo's he had taken. He remembered the fights Mara and he had. Over and over again. She was jealous he was taking pictures of beautiful women. But it was all okay once he signed with Amber. Because she trusted him with her. Now he could only take pictures of Amber…and on the occasion Mick. Gross.

"Mmmhmm…" Mara nodded, frowning down at her cross word puzzle page. Jerome sighed, thinking hard.

"I feel bad for Marcus, having to share a room with Rebecca…." He turned to watch Mara slightly.

"Mmmhmm…" was the same response again, she wasn't listening. He resisted the urge to smile, it was so unMara like not to listen, and he couldn't help but admire it.

"I snogged Mick today," he lied, obviously.

"Mmmhmm…."

"Mara!" Jerome laughed, she turned to him, with a smile on her face

"Yes?"

"What are you doing? The crossword cannot be _that _interesting! I refuse to believe that," he ran his hands through his hair. Mara laughed, placing it down on the ground.

"Of course not," she smiled "You're far more interesting," she kissed him softly, and Jerome kissed her back, leaning over, eyes shutting. He loved it whenever he kissed her, he remembered everything…everything, from the elections to the first time she followed him to a Sibuna meeting.

He was so absorbed in her, that he didn't realise she was distracted.

Because Mara Jaffray had realised, she had realised. NISBUA. ANUBIS. SIBUNA. That's what she had been thinking about, not that crossword. And she couldn't believe it. No…they couldn't be. She…would hate herself. So she tried to delay it till tomorrow, kissing Jerome harder, to drown herself in him…she couldn't handle it.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	7. 7 Chosen OneFireWorks

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Okay, so, are we all looking forward to going to Auntie Nina's house this evening?" Mara asked, popping the meat into her mouth. They were eating a roast dinner, getting ready for Guy Folks, this year it was Nina and Fabian's turn to host it, everyone was going, all apart from Eddie, Patricia and Tracy, the three of them were going away, invited to a party somewhere else.

"Yes Mummy!" Rebecca grinned, wiping her mouth with the cloth "I wanna see the fireworks,"

"Of course you will," Jerome laughed "And you can sit on my shoulders, and touch the sky,"

"Don't be dumb dad," Marcus scoffed under his breath. Jerome turned to his son sharply, and Marcus shrugged "What? You can't lie to her and tell her she'll touch the sky, she can't. It's impossible ,you can't _touch _the sky, no one can, because it's a gas, and you use the Pixon theory to get it's colou-"

"Sometimes I wish he didn't have your brain," Jerome whispered to Mara who smiled, taking a sip of water, but she did clear her throat.

"Marcus, you shouldn't call your father dumb," she noted, looking him in the eyes, Marcus sighed his shoulder slumping. Jerome grinned. "Okay guys, a little heads up. Even though she doesn't live there anymore, we all know Auntie Nina is a little passionate about America, so if she asks you about the elections, you want to vote Obama,"

Jerome and Marcus nodded, standing up and clearing their plates. Jerome took Rebecca's for her as the young girl frowned "But I don't want to vote Obama!" she cried, standing on her chair "I want to vote for Mitt!"

Mara turned to her daughter "How do you even know who's running?"

"I couldn't find the remote and it was stuck on the news," she explained, as Jerome picked her up so she didn't fall down, they all walked into the living room to get their shoes. "I want to vote for Mitt,"

"Well you can't vote," Jerome sighed, placing her on the sofa and looking for her white trainers "Only people who live in America can vote,"

"Well…where do we live?"

"In Europe, sweetie," Mara smiled, handing Jerome her shoes and slipping hers on.

"Oh," Rebecca looked down as Jerome struggled to do the laces up for her. "But…I don't want Obama to win…I want Mitt to win-"

"Why?" Marcus asked, arching and eyebrow, he slipped on his denim jacket "Obama is by far the better choice, Mitt doesn't know what he's talking about, don't be stupid Becca,"

"Don't call me stupid!" Rebecca cried, jumping up after Jerome had finished and running up to him "Obama promised all those things! And he didn't deliver!"

"Well Obama can't do anything if there's no money!"

"That's because he's not looking!"

"Okay okay!" Mara stopped them "We are not getting into a political debate, we're gonna be late. Now come on, into the car, they're hosting it over by the park, so it's gonna be a long drive. Everyone got their coats?"

Marcus stuck his tongue out at Rebecca and Jerome shook his head, and they all went out into the dark crisp night.

**Line Break**

The car. It was….everything. The Clarkes depended on the car. Marcus, to get driven to his posh private school. Rebecca, to go to her singing lessons. Jerome, to get to his job in the morning, and Mara to go and pick everyone up. Normally, on a big family trip, Jerome would drive, Mara beside him, Marcus behind Mara, and Rebecca behind Jerome. The car was modern, a six seater, so that if they had friends over, it was much easier. The car was black, and it looked slick and always clean, mostly thanks to Mara.

"So…who else is actually gonna be there?" Marcus asked. He was dressed in a dark red v-neck jumper, with his denim jacket over the top. He wore dark jeans, and his hair was styled off to the side.

"Umm…" Mara frowned, shaking her head "Well, you know, Amber and Alfie, Nina and Fabian, Mick, Robert, Sarah, Clifford, Joey," Mara nodded, checking she had everyone "Oh yeah, and it's being catered by Angie's."

"Is Joy not coming then?" Jerome asked

"No, she needs her rest, she's still over her due date, I wonder why…"

"God knows," Jerome shrugged, sighing. "I do hope nothing's wrong,"

"Surely not…I mean, there couldn't be. The doctors said everything was fine,"

"Mummy," Rebecca asked from the back, Mara turned to her "When I tell Auntie Nina that I want to vote for Obama…isn't that lying?"

Mara paused "Well…"

"And doesn't lying kill fairies?"

"What?" Mara asked in shock, before realising, she turned to Jerome sharply, and he winced, shrugging slightly. "Well, dear…this is more like a little white lie, to avoid hurting someone's feelings,"

"A white lie?" Rebecca repeated

"Yeah," Marcus began "So you can avoid confrontation, you know what Auntie Nina's like when she gets into an argument,"

**Line break**

Marcus took another bite of his hot dog, glad he'd brought his scarf. He stood beside the massive fire, the flames flickering, warming him on this cold night. Whenever he breathed out, the air would come out like ice. He may sound like a child, but he thought it was cool. He felt like a dragon.

"Hey," Sarah came up to him, holding a sparkler. She flicked it around in the air "Pretty cool right?"

Marcus frowned at her, wondering why on earth she was talking to him. "Okay,"

"Marcus…what are we gonna do about this latest clue? Maybe it's something to do with today! It does say something about a flame,"

"I thought we agreed," Marcus cut her off "NIBUSA doesn't operate unless Tracy's here, she's the lead. She's in charge, Sarah. I don't care if you're the oldest and you think you know best, she's the chosen one, she's the one the ghost chose, you're nothing. You're just here to help, and believe me, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't absolutely necessary," it was harsh, and cruel, but it was true.

Sarah brushed back a short brown lock, and she glared at the boy who was taller than her. She glared up at him "We wouldn't have found this clue if it wasn't for me!"

"We don't need you!" Marcus cried, shaking his head "You're nothing! NIBUSA should have just been me, Trace, Robert and Joey. The four of us were fine! There are only four amulets, one person wasn't meant to be here, and newsflash! It's YOU!"

"How do you know it's me? Why isn't it Joey or….or…you!"

"I'm her Osirean," he whispered in a low voice. And Sarah sank, realising he was right. They had all seen it, when he saved her life, the pink flash. It was him. "We need the chosen one, Tracy. The protector, me. The survivor, Joey, and the intellectual, Robert. Name your title- oh wait. You can't, because there wasn't an amulet that had it." He removed his stone amulet and showed her, it was inscribed, just like the rest, with their talent.

Sarah brought her hand up to slap him, and she did. It was loud, too loud, everyone turned.

"What is going on here?!" Nina exclaimed, rushing forward "Sarah! What are you doing?!"

"I…" Sarah turned to look at Marcus, whose cheek was stinging red "I….I…." but she turned and ran off. Nina turned to look down at Marcus.

"What happened?"

"Oh come on," he glared up at her "You adults, all with your secrets, and you expect to know ours? Well boo hoo! You don't tell us stuff! We don't tell you stuff!"

"Don't speak to me like that young man!" Nina exclaimed "Respect your elders! You have to listen to them!"

"What? Like you did with Victor?" he asked, pushing past her. Nina swallowed. She hated fighting with that boy, you could never win.

**Line Break**

"Marcus? What on earth was that?" Joey cried, as the three of them gathered around in the corner of the park. Near enough to be seen by their parents, but far enough as to not be heard. Marcus, sighed, running his hand through his hair as the two of them looked at him.

"I'm sorry," he sighed "I don't know…something came over me, like instincts kicking in. And I don't mean to sound like I'm passing it off on my Osirean side, but I think that,"

"Couldn't have told her in a nicer way?" Robert sighed, rubbing his hands together. This was how it was, when Tracy left, it was Marcus in charge, then it was Robert, then Joey. Joey really couldn't be trusted.

"I'm sorry," Marcus said earnestly, there was a loud bang and they all jumped looking up, the colours sprayed across the sky. Marcus frowned, thinking about what Sarah had said "I know we said not to look up any clues without Tracy, but-"

"I think I know where the next clue is," Robert continued nodding. Marcus smiled, a genuine smile. He hadn't liked Robert at first, he thought he was just a party pooper who didn't know how to have a good time, but lately they had been spending more time together, and Marcus realised, he wasn't all bad.

"Great," they high fived "Alright, you go find it with Joey, I'm gonna go apologize to your sister,"

"Thanks," Robert nodded "She'll appreciate it,"

"I'm not inviting her back, you know as well as I do that she doesn't belong here," he looked the boy in the eyes, showing trust and sincerity. Robert sighed, nodding. It was hard, Sarah was his sister…but he saw it too.

**Line Break**

"Nina," Mara whispered, shaking her head. "I don't know what to do,"

"You've figured it out? Thank you! I thought I was the only one who saw it!" Nina gushed "I…I don't know!" she curled her hair, both of them looking up at the fireworks

"Well…maybe we don't do anything, if we managed, then they can, right?"

"But…what if Senkhara gets them? I want them to have a normal childhood! Not go through what we went through,"

"Nina," Mara reassured her "We turned out fine, we're fine, look at us…"

Nina faced her seriously "Your son? Mara, no offence, but he needs a major attitude adjustment,"

"No…he's a good boy, something's just up with him! You remember how it was when Eddie discovered he was your Osirean, his whole attitude went crazy, he was a trouble maker before, but he lost it! What if the same is happening now? What if my son is the Osirean? I can't blame him for that, which is why I'm nicer to him, Jerome still doesn't know anything about it yet," she explained, wrapping her red coat tighter around her.

"If…Marcus is the Osirean…does that mean…Sarah's the chosen one?" Nina frowned. Mara blinked once. Nina couldn't imagine it…her daughter, the chosen one? Again!

"Why couldn't it be Tracy?"

"Well…I was with Fabian, but it wasn't Fabian. He's with Tracy…so it can't be Tracy…right?" they both frowned, trying to follow the logic.

"I don't know, do you think we should tell someone?" Mara asked. Jerome walked up behind her

"Tell someone what?" he asked curiously. Nina and Mara froze, eyes meeting.

"Nothing," Nina shrugged, before smiling wildly "And remember, spread the word, vote Obama!"

Jerome watched her walk away, confusion written all across his face. "What was that about?" he turned to Mara who smiled up at him

"Oh nothing…you know us…um…Obama! Wooo!"

**Line Break**

"Rutter," he sighed, moving to sit beside the light haired girl. Sarah, in her own way, he supposed was pretty. She wasn't a head turner, but she had all the right features, and she had a nice smile. He sat beside her on the bench. Holding a long sparkler. He waved it about "I got it for you?" he offered it to her, but she turned away. He sighed "Listen, Sarah. I'm not here to tell you that you can be part of NIBUSA, you can't. I'm sorry…I just have this feeling…it's not meant to be-"

"How can you be so stupid?" she cried, turning to him, tears streaming down her face. Marcus leaned away from her in shock, "Marcus…can you really not see it?"

"I'm sorry, Sarah," he sighed "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"You're the Osirean, you're meant to protect the chosen one. And NIBUSA is dangerous, so you should be trying to keep the chosen one away, but…_I'm the chosen one," _she looked at him, searching his steel blue eyes, to see if he realised. And as he looked back, he saw it, he saw it all. He knew.

He didn't know why. He loved Tracy. But there was something in his heart, his Osirean seemed to take over, plaguing his mind, and he leaned forward, kissing Sarah softly. She kissed back. And it was soft and slow, Sarah's first kiss…

They pulled away from each other, eye's still locked. And they felt stronger.

Marcus swallowed nervously "B-but that means…Tracy? What's she then?"

"I've been piecing it together…I think it means…she's Auntie Joy, she's….not part of NIBUSA…"

Marcus stood up, then shook his head "We can't tell anyone what we just did."

"I know," she whispered

"W-w..w-w-we…we can't tell anyone you're the chosen one," he rubbed his face with his hands "Not yet, no one knows, not yet, promise me?"

"Okay," she nodded, whatever he wanted, her heart would make sure she did it.

"Tracy…oh my god….I don't even know…I-I….Okay, I'm not going to tell her we just kissed…and she'll never know, no one will…okay?"

"Marcus…whatever you want,"

Marcus turned to her, and it unnerved him, that just by looking in her eyes, he knew she was telling the truth.

**Line Break**

"So," Mara smiled, as they drove home "Everyone have fun?"

"Yes Mummy!" Rebecca cooed

"Yeah, it was alright," Jerome sighed. Mara turned to Marcus

"What about you, Marcus? Did you enjoy it?"

Marcus didn't say anything, leaning his head against the window, and looking up at the night sky, still seeing the odd firework, even though it was quite late. He sighed, deciding he best say something, something that would invite no questions "I'm just really tired,"

Jerome frowned at Mara, but she avoided his eyes.

That was it. Jerome Clarke knew that something was up, and he would stop at nothing until he found out what it was. If there was one thing he hated, it would be, being kept in the dark. Not now, not ever.

Only Rebecca slept easy that night.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	8. 8 Cons

**Been a while!**

**Enjoy!**

"What's this?" Mara asked, pulling a shoe box out of the top of a wardrobe. She pulled it down, and placed it on the table, opening it. She turned to look at Jerome as she placed the lid down.

"Uh…shoe box?" he guessed from the bed, one ankle crossed over the other as he flipped through his magazine.

"It's labelled, Jerome's stuff." She shook her head, smiling, and pulled out a letter. It was the one from his father he had gotten when they were back at school. "Aw Jerome! You big softie! You kept this?" her eyes glittered with enthusiasm.

Jerome rolled his eyes at her "I wasn't exactly gonna throw it out,"

Mara shrugged, sifting through the rest of it, before frowning, and pulling out a sheet of paper "Pro's and Con's of….marrying Mara?" she read the title in shock. Jerome's eyes widened and he sat up.

"Mara…" he warned, eyes wide, hands outstretched.

Mara didn't listen to him, stepping back, reading. "Con: Short?" her voice broke slightly "That was a reason for you not to marry me?"

Jerome's jaw locked, and he shook his head violently "Mara, you know me, come on, I've always loved you, way before you even noticed me. I didn't need a list-"

"So why did you make one!" she cried, stepping back when Jerome tried to grasp it from her hand. She looked down, reading on "Too nosy, obsessed with being a journalist, irritating?" she looked up at him, eyes glazed over with hurt.

"Mara stop it," Jerome got off the bed, walking slowly towards her "It was a stupid list! I was young! I was stupid! Please!"

"No! No I wanna see how you think!" she looked back down "Too friendly with Mick, too forgiving, a neat freak…a…a….a n-nerd?" she whispered, brown eyes watering now, one tear escaped but she wiped it away before it passed her nose. "Ditches her friends….not loyal….cheats on her boyfriend?"

Jerome's nostrils flared "No! No Mara!" he snatched it off her, but she let him take it. She had read the cons.

"I never cheated!" she cried, tears streaming down her red cheeks. "I-I didn't!" her chest hurt and she found it hard to breath.

"Mara," he said softly, clutching her shoulders "I was so stupid, no, no you have no cons, you're perfect, hey, hey! Look at me," he tilted her chin up "Mara pleas-" She slapped her hand away.

"Don't! J-just, don't," she shook her head, walking from the room.

**Line Break**

"You've been acting weirder than usual," Tracy sighed, flicking her hair back. She took a bite of the chocolate bar, chewing slowly as she watched Robert write our all the numbers for their newest clue.

"Oh?" Sarah managed a smile "How so?"

"I don't know, for one, you haven't said a word to Marcus all day. I mean, you usually argue,"

"We worked out our differences." Sarah said through gritted teeth.

"When? What did I miss?"

"Bonfire night." Sarah answered easily "He was rude to me, then apologised, and then we realised we weren't so different after all," _And then we kissed and discovered I was the real chosen one. _But of course, Sarah didn't say that extra bit. She took a sip of water and wondered when Joey and Marcus were gonna come back. They had gone downstairs to get snacks, and she had a feeling they were eating them all. "Tracy?"

Tracy looked up, eye brows raised expectantly "Ya?"

"Has…Marcus spoken to you at all lately?"

"Of course," she shrugged "He's my boyfriend, we talk all the time."

"I mean…about NISBUA?"

"Oh." She frowned, thinking back "Actually no, now that I think about it, we haven't talked about that in a long time." She laughed slightly "He's good a changing the subject, it's a skill of his-"

"Oh I have lots of those," Marcus grinned walking in, carrying packets of crisps, Joey with the coke and chocolate behind him. "But which talent are we talking about this time?" he flicked his floppy hair out of his eyes and closed the door, locking it, so that Rebecca couldn't wonder in.

"You're ability to change the subject all the time," Robert sighed, punching the numbers into the calculator tiredly, he liked maths and everything, but this was just ridiculously difficult. But then again, he did like to exercise his brain.

"Oh." Marcus nodded, thinking for a moment "And, out of interest, who brought that up?"

"Sarah," Tracy sighed, leaning into him as Marcus sat down and wrapped his arm around her. Marcus turned to her, his eyes warning, and Sarah smiled slightly.

"He's also good at keeping secrets, aren't you Mark?" Sarah sighed condescendingly, but she was just jealous, seeing him so happy with the 'chosen one' it was her! She should be wearing the amulet! She should be the one…he should have his arms wrapped around her.

"Watch it, Rutter." He growled out. Joey looked up, frowning at the tone in his voice.

"Wow, calm down Marcus," Tracy whispered, kissing his cheek "She was only kidding around,"

"Yeah well, I'm not in a very funny mood. How are you doing there, Robert? Need any help?"

"Um…" Robert turned, handing him the sheet "I can't seem to be able to find the com-"

"It's nine," Marcus cut him off quickly, opening the crisps. Robert resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Marcus had looked at him for less than 2 seconds.

"How do you do that? You never try, you never pay attention, you get distracted like that," he clicked his fingers "And you only care about girls, sports and food, yet you're the smartest person I know! You could do great things Marcus!" Robert exclaimed, sighing. He circled the nine and set about part 2.

Marcus rolled his eyes "Yeesh, you sound like my dad. I guess I'm just naturally talented,"

"Yeah," Joey piped up "Like I am at magic,"

**Line Break**

"A list?" Eddie repeated. "You made a list…of all of her faults?" he scratched the back of his neck "My god Jerome….you're an idiot. I mean…I mean you are a real idiot. That's the most stupid thing you have ever done."

"Eddie!" Jerome cried, running his hands through his hair "I know that much! But she won't come out of spare room! I've tried everything!"

"Mara," Eddie called, knocking once "It's Eddie, you know, the sane guy who didn't write a list about you." He leaned against the door, pressing his ear against it, but he heard nothing.

"Please Mara!" Jerome cried "Please! You can't do this, it was a mistake, I didn't mean it! We can get over this, it didn't mean anything-" both men jumped back when the door burst open and Mara stood there sobbing.

"Doesn't mean anything?" she whispered, the tip of her nose red, still crying. Her throat closed "How would you feel, if someone you trusted, trusted with all your heart Jerome, took all the things you hated about yourself and wrote them down on a list…as a reason to not be with you. You would be able to get past that? Like that?"

"Mara-"

"And it's not just that! You know how I feel about being accused of a cheater! You know I hate it! You're calling me a harlot! I am not!" she cried the last bit out loudly, eyes falling shut and she shuddered into her hands "I'm not! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!"

"I know that," Jerome stepped forward, but she stepped back and he decided to not press things. He didn't want her locking herself away again. "I know you aren't!"

"Eddie," she shook her head "Can I talk to you?"

Eddie nodded, following Mara into the room, closing it behind her. Jerome realised too late, bashing onto the door as hard as he could. "Mara! Mara please! Let me in! I'm sorry!"

**Line Break**

"Mara," Eddie shook his head, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Mara buried her head into his chest, she wanted to be with Eddie because he was so different to Jerome. They smelt completely different, and they held her completely differently. And she didn't want to think of Jerome right now. "Mara, you're not gonna end your marriage over this, right?"

"I don't even know why he married me," she shook her head "He's right. All of his cons were right. I am short! I am nosy! I was obsessed with being a journalist! I was irritating and I spent too much time with Mick when Jerome was my boyfriend! I am too forgiving, and I am a neat freak! I'm a nerd! And I don't deserve any friends! Because I do ditch them! I'm not loyal, and I cheated on Mick when he was in Australia! I kissed Jerome! I kissed Jerome while I was still with Mick! I'm awful! And I'm horrible!" she wrenched herself away from Eddie, moaning in pain, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to keep it together, she turned to face the wall, thumping her head against it.

"Mara! Mara stop that!" Eddie gripped her shoulders, pulling her back "Stop! You are none of those things! Apart from short, I mean, vertically challenged," she didn't crack a smile, and Eddie shook his head. "Don't you dare think that about yourself, that was a young Jerome, a stupid Jerome. And he loves you! He loves you Mara,"

"He shouldn't. He's got not cons. He's perfect, and I'm not." She sunk to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest.

Eddie stormed out, slamming the door behind him, but Mara didn't even look up.

**Line Break**

"How did it go? Jerome asked breathlessly, as soon as Eddie stormed out of the room. But Eddie didn't answer, instead shoving Jerome into the wall on the other side of the landing.

"You've made her hate herself!" he cried, slamming Jerome into the wall. Jerome's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"You've made her think you're perfect, and flawless, and that you shouldn't be with her, and that she doesn't deserve friends! You know she's self conscious, yet you leave a piece of paper lying around with all her flaws? Are you and idiot?!" Eddie slammed him in once more, just for good measure, before stepping away from him. "Jesus Jerome. I want her to divorce you if she won't feel good with you. How dare you!" and Eddie turned and walked down the stairs, out of their house.

Jerome watched him leave, straightening his shirt and walking into the guest room, where Mara was on the floor, curled up in a ball. "Jaffray," he whispered. He picked her up, tucking one hand under her knees, the other under her shoulders, and lifting her out of the room, much like a fireman would. Mara stiffened in his grip

"Put me down," she ordered weakly. Jerome ignored her, and took her straight to their room, he laid her gently on the bed, and sat adjacent to her, brushing the hair from her face.

"You are not too nosy." He stated softly, his eyes burning into hers with sincerity "And you know why? Because when someone doesn't want to talk about something, you let it go. And you don't pry," Mara didn't say anything liking his cool fingers massaging her head as he ran them through her hair. "You're not obsessed with being a journalist, because you're a doctor now."

Mara cracked a small smile, tired from all the crying, snuggling down into the blankets.

"You're not irritating. Because you have the most beautiful voice, with the most beautiful tone," his fingers left her hair, to her face, cooling her hot tear stained cheeks. "You're too friendly with Mick? That's not a con, that's me being jealous. Too forgiving? That's a quality, one I admire. A neat freak? I think it's adorable. Scary at times, but adorable." His hands ran over her lips, and she let her eyes drift shut. "A nerd? More like a genius."

"Jerome,"

"Ditch your friends? You have never ditched them. Never. You have always been loyal. And as for the….cheating thing," he felt her stiffen under his hand "It was different. You were in love. At least I hope you were. So what? You kissed me when Mick was in Australia. And I think you punished yourself more than necessary. It was one kiss, and you didn't touch me again until Mick returned and you'd sorted the whole thing out."

"I feel so flawed with you beside me," she whispered. Jerome let out a dark laugh, leaning down and kissing her.

"I made you hate yourself," he whispered "I am the worst human being alive. I'm the devil Mara, and you're an angel. With me beside you, you look like a saint." He ran a hand through his hair, seeing her eyes closed, and her breathing slow. "Sleep, my angel," he kissed her on the forehead. About to leave, when he remembered the list, he picked it up, and scrunched it up, throwing it into the fireplace.

**Line Break**

"I love you." Eddie nodded. Patricia frowned, flicking the tv channel over.

"Okaay?"

"I'm serious Patricia. You are perfect. I love you. I hope you love you, as much as I love you. Because I do."

"Do what?"

"Love you."

"Right. Uh…love you too?"

"Really?" Eddie grinned, sitting beside her. Patricia eyes him warily

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing," he wrapped his arms around her "I love you."

Patricia arched an eyebrow.

**Some spelling errors, I know, sorry REVIEW**

**x**


	9. 9 Trophies

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Isn't it great?" Mara grinned, she held the trophy, she'd won the 'doctor of the year' award. She set the silver cup on the mantel piece above the fire place. "Oh I'm so pleased!"

"Congratulations," Jerome kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her back "But we all knew you'd win it,"

Mara rolled her eyes "We have lots of great Doctors Jerome, I was lucky re-"

"Or exceptionally talented," he cut her off, kissing her nose. He pulled her in for a hug before sighing. "Marcus left his muddy boots on the floor," he grimaced

Mara turned to look "Oh," her eye brows rose "That's gonna be hard to clean up," she sighed, heading towards the kitchen, when Jerome stopped her, grasping her wrist and pulling her back

"What are you doing?"

"Getting some towel-"

"_You're _going clean this up for him? Why?!" Jerome cried, he shook his head "No. No way. Marcus!" he called loudly, to the boy upstairs "Marcus get down here right now!"

There was a thud, before Marcus came down the steps "What?" he asked, leaning over the banister. "I'm trying to my homework!"

"Come here and pick up your trainers," Jerome pointed to the shoes on the floor. Marcus looked at him baffled

"Why?"

"Because they've made a mess!" Jerome cried. Mara scooped Rebecca into her arms and led the small girl into the kitchen for her lunch. Jerome watched after them, and waiting until Rebecca couldn't hear him anymore, continued. "Marcus, we are not your slaves!"

"I'm not asking you to pick it up!" Marcus sighed loudly, coming down the steps and picking up his trainers "Happy?"

Jerome rolled his eyes "Ecstatic."

"Weirdo." Marcus muttered under his breath, trudging up the steps.

**Line Break**

Rebecca tapped the pencil against her chin, brushed her brown fringe out of her eyes "How about….I do a magic trick?"

"A magic trick?" Mara asked, washing the dishes as Rebecca made her list "That's good. Do you know any magic tricks?"

There was silence for a moment

"No….but I remember watching one, where this man sawed this woman in half," she called loudly. Mara frowned

"Right…so you're going to saw some woman in half in front of your school for the talent show?" Mara shook her head "Why don't you think of a different talent, hey Becs?"

Rebecca nodded, sighing, and crossing that one off her piece of paper "How about…riding a motorcycle through a ring of fire?"

Mara laughed loudly. Watching as Jerome walked into the kitchen "Jerome," she called, loading them into the dishwasher "Will you take a look at Becca's list? See what she can do for the talent show?"

"Sure," Jerome grinned, sitting beside his daughter and looking at her list "Right…well that one's illegal," amusement danced in his eyes as he read them "So is that one….pretty sure that one is impossible…illegal…too dangerous…where would you get one thousand spiders?" he shook his head "Hmm…illegal….illegal…Where are you getting these ideas?" Rebecca only shrugged, Jerome frowned, "Staple water to a tree?" he asked, reading aloud option 12.

"Yeah," Rebecca nodded "Marcus said that would be cool,"

"Right, did Marcus tell you that was impossible?" Jerome shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"But Mummy said nothing was impossible," Rebecca pointed out. Jerome looked up at his wife who smiled apologetically. "How about….look at 22,"

Jerome's eyes flicked down to option 22, "Singing?" he read aloud, he and Mara glanced at each other "That's actually not a bad idea…"

**Line Break**

"I know," Marcus grinned, "Is it free style?"

His swimming coach, Mr Roy, nodded, grinning at his star swimmer "Free style, so make sure you go front crawl. That's your fastest time."

"Right," Marcus nodded, flicking his blond hair out of his ice blue eyes. "And if I win?"

"We go to regional's!" the two of them high-fived.

**Line Break**

Jerome Clarke had had enough. That was it, this was ridiculous. "Marcus Clarke!" he roared at the top of his voice. A few moments later his son appeared at the top of the stairs, still in his school uniform. "Why on earth are your trainers on the floor…again!?"

"Well where was I meant to put them?!" he cried back, he was tired and he needed his strength for the swimming finals tomorrow.

"That's it," Jerome shook his head "You're grounded!" Marcus just stared at him blankly, not caring "No Tv! No ipod! No internet!" Marcus rolled his eyes, his dad was being ridiculous. And now Jerome got frustrated, he wanted to wipe that know-it-all look off his sons face "And you are not allowed to swim in tomorrow's competition!"

Mara walked in at that moment, and her eyes widened in shock.

"B-but tomorrows the final competition!" he cried, eyes wide in shock, all trace of humour gone from his handsome face.

"Yeah well, too bad!" Jerome cried.

"Mum!" Marcus cried, turning to his mum. Mara looked back at him wide-eyed. "Tell him he's crazy! Take anything else away from me! Ground me for a year! Please!" he looked down at Mara helplessly "Please mum…"

Mara looked between the two of them, before her shoulders slumped, and she tucked a black lock behind her ear "Sorry Marcus, I support your father,"

Marcus let out a small broken whimper, before turning and heading back up the steps, head down. They all heard the slam of his bedroom door. "What were you thinking?" Mara cried afterwards, turning to Jerome "You banned him from swimming in the final competition? He could go national!"

"I don't know!" Jerome yelled, running his hand through his hair "I just wanted to take away something that meant something!"

"Jerome," she sighed, looking up at him "What are we gonna do?"

"I can't take my word back now, Mara," he shook his head "I can't. It'll look like my word means nothing!"

**Line Break**

"And the winner is…" the judge of the talent show announced "Rebecca Clarke!" everyone cheered as the small girl clambered her way onto the stage to receive her trophy, there was a flash of a camera, and then Jerome and Mara ran to greet her, Jerome lifted her into the air

"Oh well done!" Mara gushed "You were brilliant!"

"Little star," Jerome grinned, patting her head. He turned to Marcus "Wasn't she great?"

Marcus dragged his eyes away from his phone "Well done Becs." He stated, before walking out of the main hall. Jerome watched as Mara watched after him. He sighed, he had taken it a step too far.

Rebecca was then whisked away by the head teacher for an interview for the school newspaper, and Jerome and Mara headed out into the hallway. They walked along the corridor and stopped in front of the display cases.

"Jerome…" Mara frowned at a shield with lots of names engraved in silver "It says Jerome Clarke! From Anubis House! In 2012!"

Jerome peered at the shield, and grinned "Oh yeah! Remember, back in Anubis when I entered that swimming competition! Oh man! I didn't realise," he spotted Marcus walking past, and he grabbed his shoulder "Look at that," he grinned. Marcus sighed, and stopped peering at the shield.

"What? Why would you want me to see that? Want to taunt me that I will never get my name on it because I won't get to swim tomorrow?!"

Jerome rolled his eyes "Yeah, that was my big plan Mark, you got me-"

"Marcus, no, look, your father won it, back at Anubis House, when we first started dating," she pointed to his name.

Marcus's eyes widened slightly as he saw it, and he stepped back nodding "I didn't know you swam in competitions," he stated. Jerome nodded

"I use to,"

Marcus frowned for a moment, before he gasped loudly "Oh my god!" he cried "That's why you banned me from swimming tomorrow! You want to be the only Clarke on that shield!"

"Wow," Fabian and Nina came over, they were helping out at the talent show "You're not letting him swim tomorrow Jerome?" Fabian asked.

Jerome shook his head "He's grounded-"

"Because dad's afraid! He wants to be the only Clarke on the shield, and he knows I'll beat his record!"

"Really?" Nina frowned "That's a little selfish Jerome-"

"It's not because of that!" Jerome cried "It's because he doesn't deserve to swim!"

"Jerome," Fabian said in a low voice "It would go on his CV, help towards university…the future?"

**Line Break**

"Marcus," Jerome sighed, they stood outside the school. Mara and Becca were already inside, sat in the audience. They went to watch the race, because even though Mark wasn't swimming, Sarah was. "I would let you swim if you just apologized."

"Apologize? For what?! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!"

"I've told you time and time again! You have to listen to us!"

"You keep saying us! But it's always you! You have the problem!" he stood tall, not as tall as his dad, but he was tall, and he stood with pride and self confidence.

Jerome clenched his jaw "You don't know how good you've got it! You know what I would have done when I was your age, if I had a family? Huh?"

"What?" Marcus asked in complete confusion, because even he still didn't yet know the true story of his grand dad , or his grandmother.

"I want this to be a lesson to you!"

"Well I'm sorry I don't understand creeps!" he yelled

Jerome's mind flashed back at his words

"_How can you not get it?!" Poppy cried at the top of her voice "It's so simple!"_

"_I'm sorry I don't understand creeps! Maybe if you didn't hide everything!"_

"_You just a sore loser!"_

And he burst out laughing. Jerome Clarke burst out laughing, and he shook his head, laughing. Mara was right, she had been right all along, Marcus was just like him. "Here," he laughed, shaking his head, he threw Marcus his PE stuff "Go, swim, get your name on the shield," he laughed.

Marcus arched an eyebrow, not understand what was running through his dads mind, but he didn't question it, running inside to change.

**Line Break**

"Look at that," Jerome grinned, as the four of them sat on the sofa, looking at the mantel piece, Mara's Doctor Trophy, Rebecca's singing award, and now, Jerome and Marcus's shield.

"Well done everyone," Mara grinned, offering them some marsh mellows

"We're all very talented," Marcus grinned

"Well we are Clarkes," Jerome and Rebecca said at the same time, then they high-fived. Mara rolled her eyes, smiling.

**Review!**

**x**


	10. Change

**Hey! Been a while! I want to thank 'stuckbeingrachel' Jeez, girl, you are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

Marcus Clarke…well, technically, Marcus Caesar Clarke…he shook his head at his mum's unhealthy obsession with English literature, but luckily, he was cool enough, hot enough, smart enough, athletic enough, popular enough, funny enough, to pull of the name. Marcus buried his head in his hands, so if he really was cool, hot, smart, athletic, popular and funny…how come he had absolutely no idea how to sort out his feelings for Tracy…and Sarah.

He loved Tracy. Fact, that was a fact. But then…another part of him, a stronger part, his Osirean part…felt a pull towards Sarah, an unhealthy pull, and it made his heart ache when she wasn't by his side. When he was with Tracy, he always thought of Sarah, and when he was with Sarah, he was incapable to thinking of anything but her, and keeping her safe. And then there was the little issue that Tracy still thought she was the chosen one, when in fact it was Sarah…how on earth they were going to break that to her, he had no idea. He pushed himself out of bed and stropped down the stairs, rubbing his face, and he almost smiled. His mum knew just how to wake him up in the morning. He padded into the kitchen and the sun streamed in on the bright Sunday morning.

Mara smiled at him, the smell of bacon wafting warmly through the air. "Morning," she whispered "Everyone else still asleep?"

"Yeah," Marcus nodded, sitting at the table "Joey's insane snoring woke me up." Joey had slept over, so the two boys could work on their science project, but neither of them had. Mara handed him his plate and sat opposite him, smiling. And that's when Marcus realised, who else to help him solve a problem, than his genius of a mother? "Mum.." he said quietly.

"What's up?"

"I…I'm having….relationship issues," Mara raised her eyebrows, but motioned with her fork for him to keep talking, he took a deep breath "Well..you know…Tracy and I have always had the sort of…on and off relationship," Mara nodded, eyebrows furrowed together "Well…recently…I've started…thinking about Sarah-"

"Sarah? Sarah Rutter?" Mara gasped "B-But Sarah's a year older than you." She leaned back in her chair, stumped "I mean…right."

"And…I don't know what to do."

Mara's expression softened immediately "Let me tell you something Marcus," she whispered "When I was your age, I was in love with two people, your father, and my very first boyfriend, Mick."

"Uncle Mick?" Marcus gasped, stunned.

"Yes," Mara smiled sadly "Yeah, we were….we were very happy. And I loved him, loved him dearly, but I realised…whenever I was with him, I was thinking about someone else, your father. And I made the mistake of not doing anything about it for two years, and it turned out, all of us were suffering. Uncle Mick had started having feelings for Auntie Joy, and I liked your father, but I couldn't act like it, and your father loved me, and couldn't show it." Marcus watched, interested, he couldn't even imagine it, his mum and Uncle Mick, Mick and Joy seemed perfect together, not to mention Jerome and Mara.

"So…you think I should act now,"

"Definitely," Mara nodded "If you're with someone, and then you start having feelings for a second person, always choose the second person," Marcus watched her for an explanation "because if you really loved the first, you would never have fallen for the second,"

**Line Break**

Breaking up with Tracy Miller was easier said than done. Especially when she was in a good mood. She tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. Marcus kissed back reluctantly, part of him wanting to pull away and the other reacting like any other teenage boy. When he suddenly felt a strong pulling in his heart. This was wrong. He pushed Tracy away, and he shook his head sadly "We need to break up," he managed. Tracy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly

"What?"

"I…don't…love you like that anymore," he said truthfully "I'm sorry, I hope we can still be fr-" Tracy picked up the jug of orange juice from the dining room table and poured it over his head, storming out. Jerome jogged down the stairs to hear the door slam, he turned to look at Marcus.

"Who was t-" he stopped, and chuckled "Tracy? Ah, she takes after her mother,"

**Line Break**

"I'll get it!" Sarah called, opening the door, she froze to see Marcus standing there. "Oh…hi,"

"Hey," he grinned, white blond hair flopping into his eyes "I wanted to…talk,"

"Right," Sarah nodded, "Sure, come in," she opened the door and they both went up to her room. She sat on her bed, looking up at him "What's this about? Have you discovered the latest clue-"

"No, forget about the mystery for one second!" he cut her off harshly, and her eyes widened in shock and hurt. "No, sorry," he said softly, "I'm just…I'm really…messed up," he ran a hand through his hair, but it flopped back down perfectly into place. "It's just…we haven't really spoken since we…you know," he stuffed his hands into his pockets

"I'm sorry about the kiss," Sarah said immediately tucking a stray of blond hair behind her ear "I should have dropped it, it's all my fault rea-"

"Go out with me." He urged softly.

"W-what?" he didn't say anything, standing in front of her, waiting patiently. "Marcus…I'm the chosen one, you're my Osirean, I know that, but that doesn't mean we have to be together…what about Tracy?"

"It's over," he whispered, kneeling down in front of her "It's always been you-"

"You never looked twice at me before!"

His blue eyes met her brown ones, and he whispered in a persuasive voice. "We won't tell a soul," and he leaned up, kissing her.

A blue light engulfed them both, and when they opened their eyes, they were both glowing golden. "Oh my god," Sarah whispered, they both stood in front of her mirror. "I think they might notice…"

**Line Break**

"Um…Auntie Mara?" Joey asked, coming down the stairs. Mara looked at her watch

"Joey! It's 3pm! Have you only just woken up?"

"Yeah," Joey rubbed his neck sheepishly "Where's Marcus?"

"I don't know, he went out," Mara shrugged "You best get dressed and head home Joey,"

"Sure thing, Mrs M," he nodded, hopping back up the steps. Jerome wrapped his arms around Mara's waist and whispered into her ear

"Haven't seen you all day," he complained, kissed her neck. Mara laughed

"Did you drop Becs off at day care?"

"Sure did,"

"Well then let's watch a movie," she intwined her fingers with his and they both went into the living room.

**Line Break**

Tracy glared at everything, she was seething, she was angry. It had been a great day, life was finally looking up, and now, now her boyfriend had dumped her, and she was all alone. And nobody would ever love her again. "Hey Trace," Robert greeted, sliding his phone into his trousers.

"What do you want?"

"Just saying hi," he kept walking, surprisingly confidently considering he was in his a sweater vest…that was bright orange.

"Wait!" Tracy caught up with him, "So…tell me what a nerd does on a normal day,"

**Review?**


	11. Applause

**Dedicated to two special amazing people, although there were loads who PMed, and they too deserve thanks. **

**Stuckbeingrachel : you make writing worth it**

**Rebecca: You understand**

"Get your nerd hands off me!" Marcus cried as Robert slammed him angrily into the lockers, his black glasses going slightly wonky as his brown hair flopped hotly into his eyes.

"You're dating, my sister?" Robert spat, slamming Marcus's shoulders into the wall once more "Are you crazy?!"

"How do you know about that?" Marcus cried, pushing Robert away from him and brushing himself down, breathing heavily "She told you?"

"I'm her brother." Robert glared at him, "I thought NISBUA was about friendship, and trust. But you went behind our backs!"

"Our?" Marcus frowned, when Sarah, Joey and Tracy stepped out. "Oh." Marcus ran a hand through his white blond hair. "Tracy," he whispered, looking at his red-haired ex girlfriend "It wasn't meant to happen like this, you weren-"

"You kissed at the bonfire." Tracy stated matter of factly. Sarah shot Marcus an apologetic look. "You cheated on me. You sleazy slimeball-"

"Hey kids," Mara smiled, walking in holding a tray of biscuits "I thought you might be hungry," she took in their expression and frowned "Sorry, were you in the middle of something?"

"No, Mrs C," Joey grinned, taking two biscuits as she set the plate down on the table "Just a little good natured….fighting."

**Line Break**

"We're never gonna be together," Sarah sighed. Marcus looked from his hands to her, blue eyes wide and alarmed. "Robert hates the idea, Tracy hates us. Joey thinks you betrayed him…and we still need to tell Tracy she's not the chosen one, and that I am! And we need to solve the mystery!"

"We'll get through it," Marcus whispered, taking her hand and intertwining it with his. His hands were paler and larger than hers, but they fit together perfectly. "You're my chosen one," he grinned and she couldn't help but let out a soft laugh.

**Line Break**

"Um, Mick?" Joey asked, setting down her cup of tea

"In a sec, love," Mick smiled at her, before continuing on the phone to his friend "Well you're crazy, if you're smart, you'd buy the tickets for- Oh, you've got to go? Alright, talk soon Rutter, bye," he placed the phone down and turned to his wife "Yeah?"

"Will you get my bag from the bedroom?" she asked, standing up. Mick nodded, jogging out of the room, and back with her stuff "Thanks, and now will you call a taxi?"

"A taxi?" Mick frowned "Why? Where are you going?"

"Oh nowhere," Joy smiled, brushing her hair out of her face "I'm just in labour."

"You're what?" Mick stated blankly. Joy rolled her eyes, picking up the phone and dialling the taxi's number, she waited for a response. Mick stared at her pregnant stomach "Y-You mean…Y-you mean…you're…."

Mick collapsed.

Joy sighed, ending the call on the taxi company and phoning an ambulance.

**Line Break**

"Let go of me!" Jerome cried, trying to yank his hand from Joy's vice like grip as the small woman tried to deliver her baby "Mara! Joy's trying to kill me! MARA!" he tried to pull free but she just squeezed his hand harder.

"Shhh, Joy," Mara whispered on the other side of the bed, she placed a cool towel on her forehead "Focus on breathing,"

"I can see the head," the doctor sang happily, Mara frowned

"I still don't know why you didn't let me deliver your child," the black haired woman sighed "It would have been great, I could walk you through the breathing, tell you how to do it correctly-"

"That's why Mara!" Joy snapped, pulling Jerome towards her with such force that he fell to the ground, his hand still trapped in hers.

**Line Break**

"Where am I?" Mick groaned, opening his eyes wearily

"You fainted, bro," Eddie nodded, taking a bite out of his spaghetti sandwich.

"I did?" Mick sat up, looking around the hospital room

"Yeah."

"Where's Joy?"

"Giving birth."

"What?" Mick looked to Eddie, who sat there innocently. He wrenched himself out of the bed and wandered out into the corridor. Eddie watched him leave, shrugging his shoulders.

**Line Break**

"Good job, Joy." Jerome smoothed out her hair as she lay exhausted in the bed, clutching little baby Aaron in her arms. They were all cramped into the small room. Mick sat in the guest chair beside Joy, playing with Aaron's tiny fingers. Jerome's other hand was around Mara who was taking photos. Nina and Fabian were smiling from the corner. Eddie was asleep in the other corner, and Patricia was playing peek a boo with the new born. Amber was picking out the baby's first outfit, and Alfie was playing with Clifford and Rebecca.

"This is Aaron," Alfie said, pointing at the baby. Rebecca and Clifford frowned at him

"He's so small." Rebecca stated, brushing her brown fringe out of her face.

"Like a peanut." Clifford nodded.

"No." Alfie shook his head at them "He is not small like a peanut. He is a _baby. _You two use to be babies,"

"I'm still a baby!" Rebecca cried, and Clifford started to cry too, Alfie panicked and brought out the emergency finger puppets from his pockets, and made it work.

"I'm just saying," Joey whispered to Marcus "I'm your best friend. I wouldn't have said anything,"

"I know, you wouldn't have Joe. I know that, I just…I didn't know how I felt about the whole thing, until I kissed her the second time," Marcus admitted "I think I love her,"

"What about Tracy? I thought you loved her?"

"I…did…I think…some part of me did at least,"

Joey sighed, looking at Tracy, Sarah and Robert all arguing in whispers. "I think it's gonna bring a boat load more trouble," he admitted truthfully "But if you believe in her,"

"I do."

Joey nodded "Then I'm with you man, after all, I've had my eye on Tracy for quite a while," both boys laughed, as baby Aaron made a small gurgling noise, and every applauded him.

**Review?**


End file.
